New Soulmate
by Yura Naemiki
Summary: Mereka semua terjebak di museum easter semaleman. Utau jadi setres tingkat 8 gara-gara cewek misterius dari dunia cermin . Apa jadinya? Lalu tiba-tiba Nadeshiko muncul bareng sama Nagihiko. Belum lagi satu per satu dari mereka ngilang entah kemana. Penasaran? Chap 7 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

****Sebuah cerita yg gaje, pasaran, de el el

**Pengantar**

Hati-hati terhadap author sarap nan gila ini. cerita ini bisa dibuat ngaco' tingkat dewa dan melenceng ke hal-hal yang tak baik. Siapkan segelas .. m-maksudku seember penuh air. Siram air itu ke author sarap ini bila terjadi hal-hal yang diluar kendali. *Evil Smirk* 

Kita simak dulu percapakan, ups .. percakapan antara author sarap nan gila dengan Amu dttl (dan teman-teman lainnya).

Yura : Cerita pertama adalah tentang Hinamori Amu dengan Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Selain itu akan ada Soulmate baru yang akan mengisi hari-hari Amu. Ada yang protes?

Amu : Apa? Gak bisa. Author sarap kaya' lo gak bisa nyangkut-nyangkutin gua! Mana lagi gua sebel digodain sama kucing gila itu. *sambil nendang-nendang si author

Ikuto : Udah, gak papa kok. Kita lihat nanti ceritanya.

Tadase : Itu gak bisa dong. Gua gak bisa terima.

Yura : Hallah, bilang aja lo suka kan sama Amu?

Tadase : *muka merah padam sambil ambil seember air, terus nyiram ke arah Yura*. Pokoknya gua gak bisa terima! Amu itu milik gua. Bukan milik kucing garong itu!

Ikuto : Bikin ceritanya menarik. Gua pengen sama Amu terus. *sambil deket-deket ke arah Amu, manja.

Yura : Ya udah. _Eniway, here we go!  
><em>

**Secret!~~**

Amu sesekali menendang beberapa kerikil yang berada di depannya. Hari ini dia begitu bosan setelah pulang sekolah. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu Amu dan refleks, Amu membalikkan badan dan mengeluarkan tendangan ampuhnya (dia udah belajar Taekwondo. Jangan tanya dimana dia belajar dan sama siapa. Oke? ^^) *Readers: Author gila! Lo dapet darimana tuh cerita gak nyambung? Bodoh!*

Dan ternyata yang melayang terkena tendangan ampuh Amu tak lain adalah Tadase Hotori. Tadase pun berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Amu dengan meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, jangan menendangku seenakmu begitu dong!" tegur Tadase kesal. Sementara orang yang melakukan hal tadi malah senyum-senyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hehehe, maaf. Kukira kau adalah preman-preman yang kemarin kubantai. Jadi, aku refleks. Ehehehe ..." jawab Amu sambil cengengesan.

"Eu, Ya udah. Aku cuma mau memberitahu bahwa Ikuto menunggumu di taman," kata Tadase.

"Hah? _What the...?_ Sejak kapan kamu berpikir bahwa aku dan Ikuto punya hubungan?" tanya Amu syok.

"Sejak kemarin saat Ikuto menjemputmu dari sekolah dan berhasil menciummu di depan umum," jawab Tadase polos. Padahal sebenarnya dia cemburu juga sih.

Tadase : Hoi Author sarap! Kemasukan roh apa lo sampe gua di tendang sama Amu?

Yura : Iblis bisa, gua kan penggemar berat iblis alias devil. Pengen banget meluk Eru.

Tadase : Udah ah! Pokoknya ini cerita harus ganti!

Yura : Oke, lanjuuuttt!

Spontan wajah Amu langsung merah padam bak tersiram air panas. "Ano .. Eto ... itu kan cuma Ikuto yang memulai dan aku benar-benar tidak menerimanya!"

"Lalu setelah kau dibawa pergi bersama Ikuto, kamu ngapain?"

"Bantai dia, pukulin kucing sarap itu, ngelemparin apel ke kepala kucing garong yang tak tahu diri ..." jawab Amu santai.

Tiba-tiba ... "Yo .. Amu!"

Amu menoleh ke belakang, tapi sebelum itu orang tsb berhasil memeluk Amu dari belakang.

"I ... I ... I-IKUTO!" Amu langsung merah padam begitu mengetahui kalau Ikuto yang memeluknya.

Tadase langsung menunduk *reader: lo cemburu kan?* dan akhirnya mengadahkan kembali kepalanya dan sekarang melihat Amu berhasil membalikkan keadaan dengan menangkap kedua tangan Ikuto dari belakang. Tadase surprise juga ...

"Hahaha ... Akan kubalas perbuatanmu!" ancam Amu dengan aura hitam. Ikuto tersenyum licik dan langsung memelintir tangan Amu dan kembali membalikkan keadaan.

Wajah Ikuto mendekat ke wajah Amu. DEG! Jantung Amu berdetak kencang menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Ikuto padanya. Karena tak kuat, Amu menutup matanya. Keempat Shugo Chara-nya langsung deg-degan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apakah ini akan menjadi ciuman keduanya?" tanya Ran.

"Mungkinkah begitu?" balas Miki.

"Aku akan segera menutup mataku ketika mereka melakukan itu yang kedua kalinya~desu!" ucap Suu.

Daiya malah kembali ke telurnya dan Tadase tak bisa berkedip.

Tiba-tiba ... CUP! Yeah, Ikuto berhasil mencium Amu tepat di bibir Amu.

Hitung mundur ...

Empat ..

Tiga ..

Dua ..

Satu ..

"KYAAAAA !" teriak Miki, Ran, dan Suu bersamaan.

"Ciuman kedua yang mendarat mulus di bibirnya!" tambah Miki.

Ciuman itu masih belum terlepaskan dari bibir Amu. Dan itu semua membuat ketiga Shugo Chara Amu beserta Yoru (Daiya telah kembali ke telurnya. Ingat kan?) mimisan hebat. *readers: Author mesuuummmm!*

"Ikuto! Hentikan IKUTO! Kau bisa membuat mereka kehabisan darah!" Tadase mengguncang-guncang Ikuto yang hanyut ke dalam alam mimpi dengan Amu. Ikuto pun terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Yoru.

Amu langsung pingsan begitu dilepaskan oleh Ikuto. Daiya keluar lagi dan tertawa pelan. "Untungnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke telurku sehingga tak usah repot-repot mimisan seperti mereka ..."

"A ... A-Amu!" seru Ran khawatir setelah tersadar kembali dari mimisannya (readers: Author brengsek!).

Ikuto pun menggendong Amu. "Yo, Tadase. Aku pergi dulu mengantarkan pacarku pulang ke rumahnya .."

"Tunggu dulu Ikuto!" teriak Tadase ketika Ikuto sudah meloncat pergi.

Tadase menahan amarah. "Dasar kucing rese'! Sejak kapan Amu jadi pacarnya?" lanjutnya. Tak sadar, ternyata Nagihiko dan Rima sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Tadase, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Oh, Nagi. Tidak papa, cuma tadi Amu pingsan, terus dibawa sama Ikuto ke rumahnya," jawab Tadase nafsu.

"Huh ... dasar _prince_!" ejek Rima cuek.

Tadase langsung menunduk dan mengeluarkan aura kegelapan.

"Ow, _how ironic_. Terima kasih, Rima!" Nagihiko terlihat pasrah dengan keadaan.

"Hahaha ... Kalian berdua harus ..."

PLUUUUKKK! BRAAAAKKK! DUARRR!

Ternyata Rima langsung menutup kepala Tadase dengan ember dan melemparnya ke sebuah mesin sprite. Akibatnya, terjadi ledakan dasyat dengan soda-soda yang jumlahnya ratusan itu. *Readers: Lo udah gila ya? Ni Author kayaknya udah stress tingkat dewa deh!*.

Nagihiko pun tak bisa menahan ketawanya. Rima diam, cuek bebek dengan tawa Nagihiko mau pun Tadase yang datang dan langsung memarahi Rima. (Bisa kalian bayangkan chibi Rima yang sedang dimarahi Tadase?).

Dan akhirnya kita harus kembali ke Ikuto yang tengah membawa Amu menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah Amu, Ikuto langsung ke atas dan membuka jendela kamar Amu, lalu meletakkan Amu.

Dengan senyum badung ala kucing, Ikuto mendekat ke arah Amu dan ia MENCIUM Amu di bagian pipi Amu. Akhirnya Ikuto pergi dan meninggalkan keempat Shugo Chara Amu yang roh mereka keluar dari mulut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Amu bangun dan langsung kaget melihat keempat Shugo Chara-nya yang rohnya keluar lewat mulut. Langsung saja Amu bersusah-susah payah memasukkan kembali roh mereka.

Daiya yang pertama kali sadar. Setelah itu, diikuti oleh Miki, Suu, dan Ran.

"Apakah kita pingsan~_desu_?"

"Sepertinya begitu .." jawab Miki.

"Ya AMPUNN! Jam berapa ini? aku bisa telat sekolahh!" teriak Amu histeris. Daiya tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Tenanglah Amu-chan, jangan buat cahayamu menghilang. Satu jam yang lalu kan Amu-chan baru pulang dari sekolah ..."

Amu akhirnya pingsan lagi begitu mendengar perkataan Daiya.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita Amu? Dan bagaimana cerita Ikuto berhasil meluluhkan hati Amu? Mari kita tanyakan pada kucing jail yang sedang mengintip di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari rumah Amu. (lo gila ya?) Ya udah, gak jadi deh.

Yura : Puas lo dah nyium Amu berkale-kale?

Ikuto : Hm ... sebenarnya masih kurang. Nanti kita lanjutin lagi yah .. *deket-deket ke Amu.*

Amu : Hiiii! Ini kucing kayaknya udah stress deh.

Yura : Heh! Kalian berdua ngapain bertengkar di sini? Udah sono pergi aja! *sambil nendang Amu and Ikuto*.

Ikuto : Tadi katanya suruh ke sini. Kok sekarang malah diusir sih?

Yura : Elu enggak nyadar kalo lo itu ayam ya? (UWAAAAA! Dimana rasa sayangku pada IKUTOOOO! _)

Utau : Heh? Lo bilang apa? Lo bilang kalo kakak gue itu ayam, hah? *nodongin pistol*.

Yura : Eh! Nggak .. nggak kok (salting).

Ikuto : Ya udah. Yang penting Amu selalu ada di dekatku ...

Utau : Itu tidak bisa. gak ada cewek lain yang boleh mendekati Ikuto selain aku! *ngerengek-rengek manja ke Ikuto*. (readers: kayaknya Utau kena virus dari Author brengsek itu deh ...)

Yura : Huuussshhh! Udah ah. Dari pada ribut, mendingan kita minta para readers buat nge-review. Pliss ya di review, kita menerima segala bentuk review kok .. mulai dari kritik, saran, komentar, flame, dsb (termasuk pujian boleehh yaaa?)

Utau n Ikuto : *nendang Yura* .. Pergi sono!

Catatan kecil, Yura minta maaf ya kalo fanfic ini jelek soalnya ini pertama kalinya Yura bikin.

Thanks before,

**Yura Naemiki**

**Suki ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka! Bila cerita ini nyeleweng ke jalan yang gak bener, siapkan seember air dan siram ke author brengsek ini!

**Pair :** belum ada. Tapi kayaknya Amu and Ikuto bakalan keasyikan deh di part 2 ini. _ _"

**Wanted :** kayaknya nih author dah stress pake wanted-wanted segala

**Shugo Chara ** itu punya Peach pit. Amu Hinamori itu punya Peach Pit, Utau Hoshina juga punya Peach Pit. Tapi kayaknya aku harus merelakan Ikuto bahwa ia adalah miilik Peach Pit juga (fans Ikuto: hahaha ... anak baeekkk) *pundung*

* * *

><p>Yura : Yura balik lagi nih! Ada yang rindu gak sama Yura? *dipukul pake kayu*<p>

Utau : Enggak tuh. Lagian lu sendiri sih yang lebay, sok tau, de el el.

Yura : Eh, kayaknya elu deh yang sok tau. *garuk kepala

Amu : Bsstt! Jangan berisik dong. Ami lagi tidur nih. Kalo sampe bangun, bisa bahaya kehidupan Shugo Chara-ku.

Ran, Miki, Suu, Daiya : (Sweetdrop).

Suu : Hehehe, Amu-chan betul~_desu ..._

Utau : Hallah, banyak bacot lu! Gak usah ikut campur napa.

Amu : Berani-beraninya ya sampe marah-marah sama Suu. Emang apa urusan elu sampe marah ke Suu?

Utau : Urusan gue ya ... *mikir*

Ikuto : Napa sih dari tadi komat kamit terus? Kedengeran tau sampe 20 kilometer!

Yura : Lu kayaknya bo'ong deh.

Ikuto : Iya! *kesel kayak mau ngamuk ala kucing*.

Yura, Amu, Utau : (Sweetdrop)

Aah, daripada temen-temen liat keributan Yura dan para Tsukiyomi serta Amu, mendingan lanjutin ke part dua aja dah … hehehe.

* * *

><p>Amu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Keempat Shugo Chara-nya hanya sweetdrop terus dari tadi ketika Amu mengatakan bahwa ia akan terlambat sekolah. Hem … sungguh aneh.<p>

"Amu-chan, bisakah kita berjalan-jalan?"

Amu menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian menjawab, "Bisa. Tapi … kemana?"

Miki pun berpikir keras. "Tidak tahu, Amu-chan."

GUBRAKK! Ran, Suu, dan Daiya serempak bergubrak-gubrak ria begitu mendengar jawaban Miki.

"Jadi kamu cuma mau bilang 'tidak tahu' setelah sepuluh menit berpikir keras?" tanya Ran yang disertai sweetdrop dari Suu dan Daiya. Miki hanya tersenyum untuk keluar dari masalah itu.

"Ehehehe, minna … gimana kalau nyamperin Tadase-kun, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, sama Kukai? Kita bisa jalan-jalan ke mana aja," usul Amu.

Usulan tersebut diterima dengan baik oleh keempat Shugo Chara berpenampilan imut itu.

Akhirnya, Amu dan keempat Shugo Chara itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi nasib sudah ditentukan, keempat Shugo Chara Amu langsung ketakutan seperti dihantui oleh beribu-ribu iblis dari neraka. Tapi mungkin pernyataan itu benar karena menurut Miki dan Ran, Ami adalah seorang iblis dari neraka yang bisa membuat mereka berempat mati tercekik.

"YEEE!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Ami langsung menggapai keempat Shugo Chara Amu dan berhasil menangkap Suu dan Miki. Daiya dan Ran yang selamat langsung sweetdrop begitu Suu dan Miki diguncang-guncang dan dipegang erat-erat.

Ehem! Karena bagian ini ada tingkat sadisnya, maka tayangan ini akan dihapus sementara dan akan digantikan oleh Daiya, Ran, dan Amu yang langsung cabut sebelum Ami menangkap sisa dari Shugo Chara Amu.

"Oh tidak, Amu-chan .. _don't leave me alone~desu_!" *Miki: trus elu anggap gue apa? Setan?*

* * *

><p>Daiya : Kenapa hanya aku dan Ran yang selamat? *pundung*<p>

Yura : Bersabarlah Daiya. Mungkin itu sudah takdirmu .. hiks hiks

Daiya : (sweetdrop) author payah!

Yura : Elu juga payah, ngapain pake pundung-pundung segala?

Daiya : Biar dramanya asik gitu …

Suu : Sakit banget dicekik sama Ami~_desu._ Daiya, mau kubuatkan segelas teh hangat?

Daiya : Emm …. Bolehlah.

Yura : Eh, elu gak nawarin ke gue?

Suu : Yura-sensei kan bisa bikin sendiri~_desu_. Suu tidak akan kuat kalau mengaduk segelas teh untuk Yura-sensei~_desu_ ….. (Author : kayaknya Suu minta dicekek lagi deh sama Ami ..!)

Yura : *pundung*

SuuDaiya : Author payah!

* * *

><p>Belum beberapa langkah dari halaman rumah, terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi kita dengar. Rambut biru tua dengan buntut dan telinga kucing, membawa biola, dan itulah ciri-ciri dari orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah PACAR SI AUTHOR (readers: kayaknya kita mesti nginjek-nginjek author sialan itu). Ya, ya … orang tersebut tidak lain adalah IKUTO yang masih jomblo dan gak terikat sama sekali dengan si author sarap (fans Ikuto: gue puasssss!).<p>

Oke, gak usah pake lemot-lemotan, kita langsung menuju intinya saja.

"Yo, Amu. Ada waktu luang gak?"

Amu berpikir sebentar. _Ni kucing pasti ada maunya deh nanyain gue pake pertanyaan konyol itu. Gue bilang ada gak ya? Kalo gue bilang ada, gue gak jadi jalan-jalan bareng sama anggota guardian. Tapi kalo gue bilang gak ada, susah lagi nantinya. Eh, bilang gak ada aja dah. Gue takut sama sister-nya yang kayak singa betina haus darah itu … Hiiii, ngeri deh kalo sampe berurusan dengan si sister yang Brother complex itu ….._

"Amu? Kamu gak papa kan? Atau jangan-jangan kamu lupa ingatan karena peristiwa pingsan itu?" tanya Ikuto yang wajahnya sudah 5 cm di depan wajah Amu.

Amu blushing tanpa disuruh sama author rese' ini. Dengan tegas dan berwibawa (wesseh), Amu menjawab "TIDAKADAWAKTU" yang akhirnya membuat Ikuto lemes tujuh keliling habis lari-larian seharian. (Author: go go go IKUTO! Ayo, masih kurang 176 putaran di lapangan seluas 500 meter x 1 km!) *readers: nih author udah sinting stadium tiga!*

"Memangnya kau mau kemana jam setengah sembilan malam (dikurangi lima jam) ini?" tanya Ikuto.

"Ada rencana dengan anggota Guardian," jawab Amu pendek. Dia langsung berlari menerobos pertahanan Ikuto. Ikuto sendiri terdiam dan terasa membeku, tak bisa bergerak (author: ini bukan gue yang ngasih lem! | Ikuto: iye, gue tau itu).

Di Royal Garden, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, dan Nagihiko sedang minum teh. Rima sendiri sedang minum coklat panas karena ia tak suka minum teh.

"Sore, Minna!"

"Sore juga, Amu …" balas Tadase ramah.

Belum sempat berbasa-basi dengan para anggota Guardian, tiba-tiba … BRAAAKKKK! PYAAARRR! DUARRR! SPLASSHHHH! Pintu Royal Garden terbanting dan langsung memantul, melayang dengan keadaan pecah dan menghujani para anggota Guardian yang serempak langsung berteriak histeris.

"Huaahh, kita selamat. By the way, enyway, siapa yang nyelametin kita?" tanya Amu, berlagak seperti orang bego. *ditendang Amu*

Oke, kita plesbek dulu, eh flash back maksudnya….

BRAAAKKKK!

PYAAARRR!

DUARRR!

SPLASSHHHH!

Pecahan dari pintu Royal Garden menuju para Guardian sehingga mereka semua berteriak histeris. Tapi ternyata ada yang menyelamatkan mereka dari pecahan pintu Royal Garden. Aah, siapakah orang itu? Mengapa orang itu menyelamatkan para Guardian? Dan, apa alasannya para Guardian selamat (?) ? *readers: banyak bacot lu!*

Dan orang tersebut tidak lain adalah IKUTO yang tengah ber transform menjadi Black Lynx dan menggunakan Slash Claw (opo hubungane?) untuk menghancurkan kepingan pintu Royal Garden.

"Ikuto, arigatou!" ucap Tadase, dengan terpaksa.

Ikuto tak menanggapi.

"Siapa sih yang menghancurkan pintu Royal Garden? Bakalan gue injek-injek tuh orang!" kata Amu nafsu.

Semua orang melirik ke arah orang yang barusan menendang pintu Royal Garden. Seseorang yang berambut pirang panjang dikucir dua, mempunyai dua Shugo Chara, dan kini tengah berusaha menahan emosinya terhadap Amu.

"AMUUU!" teriak Utau garang. Amu langsung bergidik ngeri bersama dengan Ran dan Daiya.

"Eh, eh … Utau, gak usah pake marah dong. Nih, gue kasih ini," kata Kukai sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto pada Utau.

Utau yang masih berusaha menahan emosinya, langsung menerima beberapa lembar foto itu dengan cepat.

Count down please ….

Five …

Four ..

Three ..

Two ..

One ..

And …

"KYAAA! FOTO IKUTO!" seru Utau histeris.

Amu sweetdrop begitu mendengar seruan Utau hanya karena menerima foto Ikuto dari Kukai.

"Aku heran deh, Kukai dapet dari mana foto Ikuto?" tanya Ran. Daiya sweetdrop.

"Ehehehe, benar juga ya. Amu-chan, coba tanyakan pada Kukai," pinta Daiya.

"Hei, Kukai! Dapet darimana tuh foto?" tanya Amu setengah berteriak.

"Hehehe, kemarin waktu dapet majalah. Ternyata ada fotonya Ikuto."

"Tapi aku juga heran bagaimana di sebuah majalah ada fotonya Ikuto," kata Daiya. Amu sekarang gantian sweetdrop.

"Oh ya, Amu-chan, kita jadi tidak jalan-jalan?" kata Ran mengingatkan. Amu menepuk dahinya.

"Minna, aku mau bicara sesuatu sama kalian semua."

"Bicara apa, Hinamori-san?" tanya Tadase.

"Gini, aku mau ngajak kalian ke …."

"Amu, ada waktu?" tanya Ikuto.

"GAK ADA!" jawab Amu.

"Minna, aku mau ngajak kalian ke …"

"SETOOPPP, SETOOOPP!" perintah Utau. Semua orang mengganti pandangannya ke Utau.

"Ada yang punya fotonya Ikuto lagi enggak?" tanya Utau setelah beberapa lama. Semua orang yang mendengar pertanyaan Utau langsung gubrak-gubrak ria disertai dengan sweetdrop dari para Shugo Chara.

"Habis ini, kalo ada yang ngalangin gue bicara, bakalan gue sikat habis ituh orang!" tekat Amu.

"Oke, semuanya… Aku mau ngajak kalian jalan-jalan ke …"

"Hei, Amu … Ada waktu untuk bermain gak?" tanya seseorang sambil buka pintu Royal Garden (readers: heh? Bukannya pintu Royal Garden udah rusak parah ya?).

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung melirik ke arah Amu yang kepalanya udah mendidih.

"BISA GAK SIH ELU ITU BIARIN GUE BICA … eh, Lulu, tumben main ke Royal Garden?" tanya Amu yang pertamanya udah kayak nenek sihir marah-marah, dan ketika ia tahu bahwa orang yang bertanya ada waktu tidak itu adalah Lulu, amarahnya langsung mereda (?).

"Oh, maaf Amu. Aku gak ada maksud buat ganggu. Aku cuma mau tanya ada waktu gak. Kalo gak ada, aku bisa balik ke sini lagi besok kok," kata lulu, bergegas pergi.

"Eeehhh … enggak kok. Aku emang lagi gak ada waktu buat main. Tapi mau gak kuajak buat jalan-jalan bareng? Aku, Utau, Tadase, Ikuto, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko, dan Rima mau jalan-jalan looh," Amu menahan tangan Lulu.

"Oke deh. Aku ikut jalan-jalan. Tapi mau kemana?" tanya Lulu.

"Emm …"

Dan mulailah tersebar virus dari Miki ke Amu. Entahlah kapan virus dari Miki menempel di tubuh Amu. Tapi Amu berpikir lebih lama dari Miki untuk kali ini. Karena sama sekali udah gak sabar lagi, Ikuto mendekat dan mencium bibir Amu. Otomatis Amu kaget plus blushing. Entahlah kenapa ia menerima ciuman dari Ikuto.

Tanpa disadari, Ikuto memeluk Amu pelan. Amu pun (dengan keadaan terpesona) membalas pelukan Ikuto.

Utau yang udah gak sabar karena Ikuto gak ngelepasin pelukannya langsung nendang Amu. Akibatnya Amu terlempar dan menabrak Tadase sehingga minuman Tadase tumpah di muka Nagihiko.

"Astaga!" Tadase sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Nagihiko menahan amarahnya. "King, mau minta dihukum apa? Mau kupakaikan seragam anak perempuan di depan umum?" tanya Nagihiko dengan lembutnya sambil mengambil tisu di sakunya, lalu mengelap mukanya.

"Ma-maaf, Jack. Aku tidak sengaja," Tadase terbata-bata.

"Aku tanya hukuman apa yang cocok untukmu," Nagihiko bersikeras.

"Eh, tapi jangan salahin aku dong. Aku kan disenggol sama Amu, jadinya minumanku tumpah di mukamu," Tadase membela diri.

"Enak aja! Aku itu ditendang tau sama Utau. Jadi salahin Utau aja!" Amu gak terima.

"Heh, aku itu nendang Amu karena Ikuto gak ngelepasin pelukannya. Di sini itu gak cocok buat saling peluk. Dasar Ikuto mesuuumm!"

Semua melirik ke arah Ikuto.

Dan sampai saat ini masih terjadi perdebatan antara mereka. Apakah jalan-jalan yang diusulkan oleh Amu akan tetap berjalan? Dan dimanakah mereka akan berjalan-jalan?

* * *

><p>Yura : UWAA! Akhirnya selese juga nih chapter keduanya. Buat temen-temen, tolong review ya. Maaf kalo fanfic ini gak begitu bagus soalnya Yura kan baru pemula.<p>

Nagihiko : Hoi Author sialan! Ngapain sih minumannya Tadase nemplok di muka gue? *sambil bawa-bawa kapak*

Yura : Eh, mendingan kayak gitu daripada gue ketik 'Tadase yang nyembur minuman di mulutnya ke muka elu.

Nagihiko : Iya juga sih … *ngembaliin kapak ke Amu*

Amu : Heh, ngapain ni kapak dibalikin ke gue? Apa hubungannya?

Nagihiko : Yah, mungkin elu mau bantai si Utau kali …

Utau : *mandangin Amu dengan pandangan horror*

Amu : Em .. eh … engg … enggak kok. Aku udah puas tadi, hehehe. (pikiran Amu: daripada gue dibantai lagi sama si Utau. Gue gak mau kehabisan darah gara-gara dibantaiiii!)

Utau : Udah ah, gue mau pergi aja. Males gue di sini.

Yura : Awas kalo elu pergi sebelum ngucapin bye bye sama temen-temen! *ngancem*

Utau : jadi lu ngancem gue?

Yura : Enggak, gue cuma minta.

Utau : Ya udah. Tmen-temen, jangan lupa review ya. Good bye di chapter selanjutnya …. (author: huufffhh, selamat gue.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Edition** : Utau Hoshina, the Pemandu in this story

**Warning** : Utau bisa saja bertindak lebih sadis dari pada si author rese' kemaren.

**Wanted** : My Ikuto! Kyaaa! IKUTOO, LOVE YOU FOREVER! *ditendang Peach Pit*

**Rate** : T ... amann, masih amaannnn ... Mudah-mudahan gak melenceng ke rate M yaahh ...

* * *

><p>Utau : Halo semua. Kali ini, gue akan mandu jalan cerita di chapter ketiga ini, berhubung si author brengsek yang biasa mandu jalan cerita lagi sakit flu berat.<p>

Yura : Hatshiiieeee ... U-Utau, kayaknya elu harus gantiin gue selama beberapa hari deh.

Utau : Tapi surat kontraknya udah jadi blom?

Yura : T-tenang kok. Hatsyiiiee ... surat kontraknya udah jadi kemaren. Nih, tanda tangan dulu. *nyerahin berkas yang panjangnya berkilo-kilometer*.

Utau : Loh kok? Ni berkas kok panjangnya bermiliyun kilo sih?

Yura : Udah ah, terima aja. Nih, tanda tangan di sini setelah baca surat kontraknya.

Utau : Gak usah baca ah. Kelamaan ... *langsung tanda tangan*.

Daiya : *bisik-bisik ke Miki sambil ketawa cekikikan*.

* * *

><p>Wokkeh, yang mandu cerita ini bakalan Utau. Tapi yang bikin tetep si Author sarap, hehehe. Hemz, hemz, ya udeah langsung aja yah daripada berbasa-basi, ntar malah jadi nasi basi, muehehehe ... bai the wai ya, makasih banget yang udah nge-<em>review<em> chapter sebelumnya. Yura sampe nangis loh (readers: sok lebay lu!), hehehe. _Just kidding_ ... mmm ... _here we go!_

* * *

><p>"SETOOPP, SETOOOPPP!" teriak Utau yang kesekian kalinya. Ikuto berhenti pada aktivitas menyalahkannya dan Amu langsung memalingkan muka. "Kita jadi enggak sih jalan-jalannya?" lanjut Utau.<p>

"Jadi, King ... sudah memutuskan apa hukuman yang cocok?" tanya Nagihiko sambil kipas-kipas kepanasan.

"U-udah, Jack. Aku milih kabur aja boleh gak?"

"Hem .. hem ... hukuman yang (tidak!) masuk akal. Baiklah, Amu-chan, kita jalan-jalan kemana?"

"M-mungkin jalan-jalan di kota akan membuat kita lebih fresh (ralat, pengap)," tawar Amu.

Kukai masih sibuk melihat majalah yang baru ia beli kemarin. Entahlah sejak kapan ia gemar membaca. Tapi hal tersebut membuat Tadase heran dan akhirnya ikut membaca bersama Kukai. Tiba-tiba Kukai menjerit dan membuat Tadase berteriak gak karuan, kaget.

"Hei, lihatlah teman-teman! Ada museum baru di kota ini!" seru Kukai.

"Berhentilah berteriak di dekat telingaku, Souma-kun!" gerutu Tadase kesal. Kukai cengengesan.

"Waah, Yaya mau ke sana, Yaya mau ke sana!" rengek Yaya.

"Bagaimana teman-teman? Kita putuskan ke museum atau ke tempat lain?" tanya Amu pada semuua makhluk hidup yang ada di Royal Garden (mungkin pengecualian bagi cacing dan lalat).

"Eh, bentar deh. Kayaknya aku punya feeling aneh tentang museum itu," ucap Nagihiko.

"Kenapa Nagihiko? Ada yang salah?"

"Enggak terlalu sih, Utau. Tapi kayaknya aku gak enak badan. Tiba-tiba perutku mules. Eh, temen-temen, aku pulang dulu ya!" Nagihiko melesat dan segera meninggalkan Royal Garden.

"Yah, yah, yah ... kok Nagihiko pergi sih? Ya udah, Rima gak mau ikut," Rima pun mengambil tasnya yang disandarkan di dekat meja dan langsung pergi.

"Waah, kok pada pergi semua sih? Kalo gini caranya, jalan-jalan ini gak bakal seru dong!" Kukai terlihat cemas.

Tiba-tiba Yaya lemes. "Eh, temen-temen, kayaknya maag Yaya kambuh deh. Yaya harus cepet-cepet pulang ke rumah dan minum obat sebelum maag Yaya berubah jadi thypus," ucap Yaya bergegas pergi.

"Waduh!" seru Kukai.

"Tapi aku bingung. Sejak kapan Yaya punya penyakit maag? Bukannya dia itu sering makan?" tanya Daiya.

"Jangan-jangan kita dibo'ongin!" tebak Ran.

Amu pucat pasi. Itu juga mengingat di Royal Garden kini makhluk hidup yang tersisa sudah tinggal sedikit. Diantaranya adalah Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina Utau atau yang nama aslinya adalah Tsukiyomi Utau, dan Souma Kukai.

Tuutt ... tuutt ...

HP Tadase berbunyi dan refleks anak tersebut mengangkat telepon.

"Halo? ... APAA? Iya, aku akan segera ke sana secepatnya!"

"Loh, Tadase, ada apa?" tanya Amu curiga.

"Ibu gue kepleset kulit pisang, sekarang opname di rumah sakit. Haduuh, maaf ya, minna. Aku kayaknya gak bisa ikut jalan-jalan. Bye!" Tadase pun berlari meninggalkan Amu dan tiga orang lainnya di Royal Garden. (pikiran Utau: Kayaknya Tadase bo'ong deh. Kepleset kulit pisang? Heh? Opname?)

"Jadi gak jalan-jalan ke museum?" tanya Kukai yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jadi kok. Yuk!"

Akhirnya, setelah melalui ujian berat dan rintangan super mematikan, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, dan Utau mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju museum baru tersebut. Menurut perkiraan, Ikuto akan sering menggoda Amu karena mereka hanya berempat dan Amu siap-siap saja mendapat death glare dari sang adek yang brother complex. Hahahha ...

* * *

><p>Utau : Awas elu ya Amu kalo berani deket-deket sama Ikuto!<p>

Amu : Bingung deh, sebenernya siapa yang deketin duluan?

Utau : Gue gak peduli!

Amu : Sadiss!

Utau : Gue gak peduli!

Amu : Gue laporin ke author baru tau rasa lu!

Utau : *nyembah-nyembah Amu, ngarep biar gak dikasih tau ke author sarap*. Pliss deh Amu, gue nyerah deh. Plisss, jangan kasih tau ke author rese', brengsek, lebay, dan gila itu! Bisa-bisa gue diceramahin panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume!

Amu : *evil smirk*. Hehehe ... cup cup cup...

* * *

><p>"Kukai, sebenernya museum yang kamu bilang itu ada di mana sih?" tanya Amu yang udah gak sabar lagi.<p>

"Hemzz, sabar Amu. Dua kilometer lagi kita pasti sampai kok," jawab Kukai sambil menerawang ke depan. Amu tambah kesal.

"Ya paling enggak elu modal transportasi! Masa' kita dibiarin jalan kaki!" protes Utau. Kukai cengengesan. "Biar olahraga sedikit laahh ..."

Amu bergumam, "Ini mah namanya bukan olahraga. Tapi udah masuk ke dalam rate penyiksaan!"

"Kalau tidak ada kalian, pasti aku dan Ikuto sudah melompat dari atap ke atap~_nyaa_ ..." ucap Yoru. Ikuto menyeringai.

"Hehehe ... aku juga bisa hop step jump!" Ran tak kalah berkata, membanggakan dirinya serta Amu.

"Aku malah bisa terbang dengan El atau Il ..." Utau ikut-ikutan.

"Aku bisa meninggalkan kalian semua dengan skateboard-ku!" kata Kukai tak kalah.

"Hei, minna. Sadar gak sih di sini itu tempat umum? Kalo tau gitu dari tadi mendingan kita kayak yang kalian bicarain aja!" kata Amu nafsu. Keempatnya terdiam cukup lama pada saat berjalan menuju museum yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Jaraknya tak begitu jauh lagi. Tinggal 500 meter lagi pasti sudah sampai (ditambah luasnya tempat parkir pada zaman modern ini, ckckck). Tapi rasanya kaki Amu serasa membeku dan tak bisa bergerak lagi saking capainya.

"Minna ... aku capek," gerutu Amu. Ikuto sempat melirik. Yang lain terdiam sampai El membalas. "Amu-chan, bertahanlah. Kita sudah hampir sampai ..."

"Tapi kakiku serasa membeku seperti batu," elak Amu. Ikuto membuang napas pelan. "Mau kugendong?" tawarnya dengan sedikit menggoda. Amu blushing berat.

Terdengarlah samar-samar dua buah suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Amu. Siapakah mereka? Dengan ciri-ciri berpakaian hijau seperti dress rumah tangga dan berambut kuning. Yang satunya lagi memakai kemeja dan celana pendek berwarna biru dengan topi biru juga. Refleks, Amu menengok dan menemukan kedua Shugo Chara-nya sudah tak bernyawa (ralat bentar, masih bernyawa. Tapi sekarat) *readers: nih Author sadis banget ya sampe bilang sekarat*.

"Ya ampun Miki, Suu! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya El histeris. *sambil teriak gaje gitu* (ditendang Il).

"Gue habis dicekek hampir mati sama macan kumbang ..." jawab Miki, mengatur nafasnya supaya gak ngos-ngosan lagi. "Hah? Macan kumbang?"

"Iye, Il. Itu tuh adeknya Amu Hinamori, Ami Hinamori tentunya. Kepala gue serasa putus tiga kali!" cerita Miki. Suu mengiyakan.

"Neraka bagi kami~_desu_," Suu menambahkan. Il dan Yoru tertawa PUASS sementara El menangis gak karuan, gak tau kenapa. Atau sepertinya kepleset kulit pisang gara-gara si Author ngelempar kulit pisang sembarangan *readers: El itu terbang kali!* ... *Yura: barang kali kulit pisangnya juga bisa terbang (senyum-senyum ala kuntilanak)*.

"Ya udah. Kita lanjutin perjalanan kita ke museum itu," kata Ikuto menengahi sambil nggendong Amu di punggungnya.

"I-I-IKUTO! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Aku sama sekali tak memintamu untuk menggendongku!" teriak Amu histeris. Ikuto tersenyum licik.

Semuanya pun berjalan lagi ke arah museum itu sementara Amu tetap memukul-mukul kepala Ikuto sampai benjol semua *fans Ikuto: Hoi Amu! Awas elu ya!*.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu museum tersebut. Tapi anehnya gak ada tulisan register atau apalah di museum itu. "Ini museum sebenernya gratis gak sih?" tanya Ikuto.

"Sepertinya sih begitu, mengingat gak ada loker buat bayar," jawab Utau.

"Ya udah langsung terobos aja ke dalem," usul Kukai.

"Tapi ..."

"Ada apa, Amu-chan?" tanya Daiya.

"Iya, kamu kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan sakit? Jangan bilang kalo jantungmu ketinggalan di Royal Garden!" ucap Kukai panik. Amu sweetdrop.

"Eng-enggak kok, Souma-kun. Aku .. Aku ... Aku cuma ... laper, hehehe."

GUBRAKKK!

"Ya ampun Amu-chan. Cuma laper kayak gitu sampe berbeud-beud ngucapinnya!" protes Miki. (berbeud-beud = berlama-lama). Orang yang diprotes malah garuk-garuk kepala sambil senyum badung.

"Ya udah. Kita mampir ke ..." Ikuto mencoba mencari-cari restoran mie ramen yang terdekat dan ... "Aha, itu dia! Kita ke sana untuk makan." Ikuto menunjuk sebuah warung mie ramen yang tak jauh dari museum. Serempak, mereka semua pergi ke sana dengan berlari-larian. Entahlah, mungkin lambung mereka sudah gak tahan lagi ngancurin makanan yang dimakan oleh diri mereka sendiri. Hemm ... ?_? Tapi bagi Amu, lambungnya udah copot duluan *readers: Astaga!*. (Amu: gue bakalan cincang-cincang tuh author brengsek!)

Di saung, Ikuto memesan lima porsi mie ramen. Satu dari lima porsi itu akan dimakan oleh para Shugo Chara agar tidak mengurangi jatah dari para pemiliknya. Hahhhahhhahh ...

Pesanan pun datang. Karena Amu gak kuat buat ngangkat sumpitnya, maka Ikuto yang nyuapin Amu.

Utau bergumam, "Nih kakak rese' banget sampe nyuapin Amu. Amu juga ngapain bo'ong soal gak bisa ngangkat sumpit! Padahal tadi juga bisa lari!"

Kukai tak sengaja mendengar dan hanya ketawa. "Hahahhah ... sabarlah Utau. Kau diberi kakak yang suka menggoda Amu."

Mendengar itu, muka Ikuto dan Amu serempak berubah jadi merah menahan malu.

"Huuu! Dasar mimikri!" ejek Utau.

* * *

><p>Amu : Gue sumpel mulut elu pake kaos kaki baru tau rasa, Utau!<p>

Utau : Yee ... Amu ngambek. Hahahaha ...

Yura : Bsstt ... gue mau tidur dulu. Jangan ganggu gue. Ntar gue panggilin Kyuubi dari Naruto loh!

Utau : Hah? Si Ninetales itu?

Amu : *sweetdrop*. Ninetales itu kan pokemon! Dasar bego!

Utau : Bentar dulu deh. Kayaknya ada kesalahan. Elu tadi manggil gue bego ya? *siap-siap ngambil pacul*

Amu : Enggak.

Utau : Terus tadi gue denger apa?

Amu : Suara kentut adek gue. Dia habis makan jengkol. *siap siaga kalo Ami dateng sambil bawa pemukul baseball*

Yura : Pantesan dari tadi tidur gue gak nyenyak-nyenyak. Dari tadi tuh kecium bau pete and jengkol. Lagian, kenapa sih adek elu bisa makan jengkol?

Amu : Dikirain permen. Soalnya kan bentuknya bulet, lonjong, ijo lagi.

Utau : Jadi gitu tooohhh. Temen-temen, sampe segini dulu ya. Kapan-kapan dilanjutin lagi ke chapter 4. Wokkeh?

Amu : Don't forget to review yaa ... Love you all (Readers: hiii sok lebay!) ... emmuahh

Utau : Jangan lupa review. Bye-bye ... ^_^

Amu : Eh, bayaran buat elu mana?

Utau : Bayaran apa?

Amu : Ya ampun! Muda-muda masa lupa berat siechh. Itu lho bayaran buat gantiin si Author sarap stadium tiga hari ini ...

Yura : Hah? Apa? Gue gak salah denger tuh? Coba baca surat kontraknya!

Utau : *baca surat kontrak* Hah? JADI ELU ENGGAK BAYAR KERJA KERAS GUEEE? *ngangkat kerah baju si author, ngancem*


	4. Chapter 4

Yura : Eh, Utau ...

Utau : Apa? Mau bo'ongin gue lagi? Kemaren gue gak makan siang malem gara-gara lu gak ngasih gaji ke gue. Sekarang mau apa lu?

Yura : Yee ... sok tau. Gue cuma mau bilang kalo fanfic ini bakalan special buat lu, Amu, Ikuto, sama Kukai. Gitu doang kok.

Utau : Special apanya? Paling-paling gue dibikin babak belur gara-gara elu ngasih adegan Utau vs Kalajengking.

Yura : Ci iddih, dimana-mana kalajengking tuh gak ada yang bikin babak belur tauukkk. Paling-paling bikin lu sekarat.

Amu : Nah, nah, nah ... Bagus, mulai lagi kumatnya nieh author.

Ikuto : Apaan sih?

Yura : Udah, lu gak usah ikut campur! Get out lo! *nendang Ikuto*

Kukai : Special apaan?

Yura : Wokkeh, pada cepet pengen tau yaakk? Ya udah, kita langsung aja ke fanfic ngacau ini ...

* * *

><p>Setelah makan sore dengan lahap dan berceceran *dipukulin pake palu 100 ton*, mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan yang panjang dan rumit ini. Di depan museum itu, mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar. Karena tak mau buang banyak waktu, kita langsung menuju intinya saat keempat anak itu mulai membuka pintu dan perlahan-lahan terbuka dengan suara mengerikan. Decit lantai karena gesekan antara pintu, dan tiba-tiba keluarlah sesosok mengerikan yang pakaiannya serba HITAM!<p>

"Astaga! Gue kira hantu nongol di kolong jembatan. Eh, ternyata cuma petugas museum ini, hehehe ..." tawa Kukai. Petugas itu hanya tersenyum dengan 'terpaksa'.

Hem ... inilah bingungnya si Author sarap nan gila ini. Kenapa ya fanfic-nya baru mulai, tapi malah jadi horror? Barangkali karena si author udah gak tahan mau kentut. Jadinya ngeluarin gas hitam yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan sehingga pengap dan makhluk hidup akan mati bila menghirupnya (author: oooohhh TIDAAKKK! REPUTASIKU HANCUUUURRR!)

"Kukai juga sih yang aneh-aneh. Mana ada hantu-hantu di siang bolong kayak gini."

"Elu aja yang aneh, Amu. Sekarang itu tepat jam delapan malam. Elu masih bilang siang bolong?" tanya Utau, mojokin Amu. Amu cuma masang wajah _innocent_ dan wajah memelas dalam satu wajah (hah?).

Daripada kita mempeributkan tentang mereka, lebih baik _fast forward_ (hah?), langsung aja ke saat mereka sudah berada di dalam museum tersebut. Miki semangat banget, habisnya dia yang paling seneng kalo berhubungan dengan 'seni'.

"Temen-temen, aku kayaknya punya feeling aneh deh tentang tempat ini. Kok di museum ini kayaknya cuman tinggal kita ber dua belas deh .."

"Dua belas? Kok dua belas? Bukannya cuman empat ya?" Amu bingung. Yoru _sweetdrop_.

"Berarti kita, para Shugo Chara gak dihitung~_nyaa_," ucap Yoru disertai _sweetdrop_ dari para Shugo Chara yang lain. Amu gubrak gubrak ria. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba lampu di museum itu mati dan terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan dikunci.

"Astaga! Suara apa itu?" tanya Kukai kaget. Utau memalingkan muka. "Barang kali kita dikunci," jawab Utau cuek. Kukai tambah kaget. "Hah? Dikunci? Berarti …"

"KITA AKAN DISINI SEMALAMAN?" jerit semuanya kecuali Utau, Ikuto, dan Daiya. "Biasa aja kaleee," respon Ikuto.

"Kami-sama, tolong lah aku. Kalau tidak ada kucing brengsek itu, aku tidak apa-apa terkunci di museum ini bersama Utau. Tapi kalau ada kucing itu, biarkan aku mati saat ini juga …." pinta Amu, ngambil pistol yang nyangkut di sakunya Utau.

* * *

><p>Utau : Hoi! Kapan gue masukin pistol, hah?<p>

Yura : Yee, ini kan cuma cerita doank. Dibikin tegang dikit gak papa lah.

Utau : Tapi ngapain pake pistol nyangkut di saku gue?

Amu : Gue mau mati aja ... *pundung*

Ikuto : Mendingan kita mati sama-sama aja yah ...

Amu : Kalo gitu, elu aja yang mati. Biar gue bisa jalan-jalan sama Utau lagi. *diplototin sama Utau*

Daiya : Aku tidak suka kegelapan, Amu-chan.

Kukai : Sabar saja, Daiya. Keluarkan sinarmu agar museum ini bisa seterang bulan. Oke?

Yura : Hush, hush! Pergi sono! Lanjutin ceritanya. Ntar gue nggak ngasih gaji lagi sama kalian ... Huahahhahha *Devil Laugh*

* * *

><p>"Hei, jika kau mati, bagaimana kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan? Kita pasti akan mengurus mayatmu dulu," kata Ikuto.<p>

"Iya juga ya?" Amu ngelempar pistolnya ke arah Author. *author: gila lu!*

"Tapi kayaknya kita mesti mencar," potong Kukai sebelum Amu mulai melangkah.

"Mencar? Ngapain mencar?" tanya Amu.

"Yaa ... Gitu lah. Aku nanti sama Ikuto. Kamu sama Utau," balas Kukai. "Aku maunya bareng Amu," potong Ikuto. Amu siap-siap pingsan.

"Ya udah. Aku nanti sama Utau, sekalian ngelanjutin duel makan ramen," kata Kukai kemudian. Utau menyeringai licik. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan langsung melangkah pergi sebelum Ikuto atau Amu berkata-kata.

"Hooii! Kok pada pergi sih?" Amu membanting pistol tadi *readers: bukannya pistolnya udah dilempar ya?* *author: aahh, tadi gue lempar lagi ke Amu*. _ _"

"Dari pada diem di sini, mendingan kita mulai jalan aja. Mereka juga udah jalan (author: hoi! Gue nyuruh lu buat ngomong kencan tauukkk! Bukan jalaaannn!)."

"Hah? Kita? Lo aja kali gue enggak," jawab Amu nafsu. Ikuto tersenyum licik dan langsung menggenggam tangan Amu dan langsung berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Amu yang teriak-teriak gak karuan. Kelima Shugo Chara itu pun cepat-cepat mengikuti Amu dan Ikuto sambil _sweetdrop_ melihat tingkah keduanya.

"IKUTO! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" seru Amu yang hampir mencapai emosi stadium 1. Ikuto masih diam dan tidak melepas genggaman tangannya. "Ikuto ..."

"Apa?" tanya Ikuto dingin.

* * *

><p>Yura : Udah ah, gak usah bertengkar!<p>

Ikuto : Heh, emangnya yang nyuruh bertengkar kayak gitu siapa?

Amu : Elu kan?

Yura : Eh eh ... iya juga sih. Udah sono, lanjutin lagi. Lagi seru-serunya nih special couplenya lagi bertengkar.

Amu : Bilang apa lu tadi?

Yura : Udah cepet sono! *nendang Amu*

Utau : Bentar dulu! Jadi yang lu bilang special itu gara-gara Amu sama Ikuto kencan?

Yura : Yups, tepat sekali. Dan bukan hanya Amu sama Ikuto doang kok.

Utau : jadi maksud lo ...

Yura : LANJUTIIIIIINN UTAAAUUU! *ngamuk*

* * *

><p>"Ikuto, tanganku pegal," rengek Amu. Sebenarnya yang ia incar adalah agar Ikuto cepat-cepat melepaskan genggaman tangannya.<p>

Dan ... satu lagi kenapa Amu berkata seperti itu. Yaitu karena ...

"Mau kugendong lagi?" tawar Ikuto sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Amu blushing tingkat dewa mendengarnya.

"U ... Urasai!" bantahnya.

Keduanya tetap berjalan di gelapnya ruangan-ruangan yang ada di museum itu. Tak ada yang berbicara. Semuanya hening, tanpa bicara, tanpa bersuara, tanpa bernapas (?), dan bungkam mulut. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara keluar juga dari salah satu Shugo Chara Amu.

"Ini semua gara-gara Kukai ..."

"Sudahlah, Miki. Tak ada gunanya menyalahkan orang lain. Sekarang, urusi dulu masalahnya," kata Daiya bijak. Ran dan Suu mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Daiya. Yoru masih setia dengan senandung lagunya (?).

"Eh, jadi penasaran deh. Museum ini punya siapa sih?" tanya Amu.

"Tanya saja sama Kukai. Dia yang membawa kita ke dalam masalah ini," jawab Ikuto dingin, LAGI! Amu kesal dengan jawaban Ikuto yang panjang, tidak singkat, dan tidak jelas itu.

Keduanya berdebat hebat dan tidak sempat memperhatikan jalan walau mereka itu masih berjalan. Tiba-tiba ... BRAKK! Keduanya menabrak dua orang yang tak asing dan langsung jatuh. Siapa kedua orang itu?

"Utau? Kukai? Ngapain kalian ada di sini?" tanya Amu bingung.

"Harusnya gue yang tanya gitu!" balas Utau sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Eh, kayaknya kita dari tadi itu bolak-balik deh. Coba lihat sekeliling kalian," perintah Daiya. Semuanya melihat ruangan yang ditempati mereka dan ...

"I ... Iya, ini kan ruangan yang tadi sebelum kita berpencar. Kok kita bisa balik lagi ke sini?" Kukai gantian bersuara. Amu, Ikuto, Utau, serta para Shugo Chara terdiam menyadari.

"Terus gimana? Percuma aja kalau kita lewat jalan yang tadi. Kita akan balik lagi ke ruangan ini," kesal Ikuto yang ganti menyahut.

Utau berpikir. Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan untuk mengisi kerjaannya. Maklum, Utau gak punya kerjaan. *Utau : mari kita bantai author gila itu bersama-sama.* Dia masih mengetuk kepalanya sekedar menghilangkan jenuh berada di ruangan penat itu bersama dua brandalan-brandalan sialan itu. *Ikuto : heh. Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'dua brandalan-brandalan sialan' itu? (sambil siap-siap ngambil pacul)* *author : Kalo bukan lu, sama Amu, terus siapa lagi?*

* * *

><p>Ikuto : Kok dua doang? Kan harusnya tiga.<p>

Yura : Aah, nanti juga tahu sendiri.

Utau : Ayo ayo, tahu dijual 500 per biji. Tempenya juga boleh ...

Yura : UTAAUUUUU!

* * *

><p>"Gue bingung. Kok di museum ada cermin setinggi 4 meter, selebar 3 meter sih?" tanya Utau curiga. Amu nengok ke arah Utau dan mencoba mencari cermin yang dimaksud Utau.<p>

"Mana? Mana cerminnya, Utau?" tanya Amu gak sabaran. Utau menunjuk ke arah cermin itu.

"Hah? Cermin apaan tuh?" tanya Amu curiga.

"Harusnya gue yang bilang kayak gitu," ucap Utau sambil _sweetdrop_ lagi. Amu garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatal.

Amu mendekati cermin itu. "Aku curiga dengan cermin ini ..." Amu semakin mendekat. Lalu menyentuh cermin itu dengan sengaja. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik ... dan ... "YA AMPUUNN!"

"Ada apa Amu-chan?" tanya Miki panik.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ikuto yang sama-sama panik seperti Ran.

"CERMIN INI DISENTUH DINGIN BANGEETT!" seru Amu. GUBRAK, Ikuto dan Utau bergubrak-gubrak ria. "Cuman itu?"

"Iya …" sahut Amu, dengan wajah innocent-nya. Utau cuman bisa geleng-geleng lihat Amu yang udah stress itu. "Eh, aku bingung nih. Kok aku dari tadi gak lihat Kukai-kun ya?" gumam Ikuto. Tapi Amu dan Utau masih dapat mendengarnya. "Iya juga. Kok Kukai ngilang?" Utau balik nanya.

"Waduh, Ran juga hilang!" papar Miki yang mulai panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Miki ..." usul Daiya. Miki narik napas pelan, lalu membuangnya secara perlahan juga.

"Kita harus bagaimana_~desu_?" tanya Suu yang mulai khawatir sama Ran.

"Ya gak harus gimana-gimana lagi. Kita cari Kukai aja dulu!" ucap Utau. Amu men-_deathglare_ Utau. "Kita cari Ran dulu!"

"Kukai dulu!"

"Ran duluan!"

"Ku ..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan keluar dari cermin itu. Seorang gadis yang mengikat sebagian rambut pendeknya di sebelah kiri memakai ikat rambut berhias X warna merah. Gadis itu terlihat ramah dan cantik ketika tersenyum pada Amu, Ikuto, dan Utau yang sekarang lagi bengong.

"Siapa kamu? SIAPA KAMUUU?" tanya Amu panik. Ikuto gak bisa gerak. Utau garuk-garuk kepala ngeliat gadis itu.

"Atashi wa ..."

"Eh? APA? Ulangi dong. Gak kedengeran nih!" perintah Utau sambil melepas headsetnya. GUBRAK! Amu dan ketiga Shugo Chara-nya bergubrak-gubrak ria.

"Atashi wa ..."

"Setop!" perintah Utau.

"APA LAGI SIH UTAU? Kita itu lagi dengerin gadis itu taukk!" dengus Amu kesal.

"Ada yang tau gak tentang lagu-lagu yang sekarang populer?" tanya Utau sambil ngutak-ngatik _Blackberry_-nya yang baru dibeli kemarin.

"Haduuh! Ini gimana sih. Gue gak jadi ngomong-ngomong terus dari tadi. Utau, kalo loe nyetop gue bicara lagi, gue gak segan-segan ..."

"Eh eh ... Jangan gitu dong! Damai aja yah, peace, peace ..." potong Utau sambil cengar-cengir, terus bentuk huruf V pake jarinya.

"Oke, oke ... Gue mulai bicara lagi. Tapi awas ya kalo ada yang nyetop lagi," kata gadis itu sambil berpose aneh, menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kok elu bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Utau.

"Tau dong. Elu kan penyanyi terkenal di Jepang. Nama panggungmu Utau Hoshina, tapi sebenernya kamu adeknya si Ikuto itu kan?" tebak gadis itu.

"Ya udah, sekarang, elu siapa?" tanya Amu yang mulai semangat lagi.

"Atashi wa ..."

"Naahh, gue tahu loe siapa. Loe itu dari dunia cermin kaaann?" tebak Amu.

"AMUUUUU!" teriak gadis itu garang. Dia mendekat ke arah Amu sambil bawa sepatu.

Karena di sini ada bagian tindak kekerasannya, jadi kita lewati bagian itu dan akan kita ganti dua jam kemudian setelah keempat orang itu berhasil menenangkan kembali keadaan seperti semula.

"HOI! Elu yang tanggung jawab atas ini semua! Awas kalo sampe benjol di kepala gue gak sembuh selama sehari semalem!" ancam Amu pada gadis itu.

"Iye ... tenang aja. Kalo gak sembuh, biar gue tambahin lagi tuh benjol," sahut gadis itu tenang.

"Cepet ah!" perintah Ikuto yang mulai bosen.

"Iya, iya ..." sambar gadis itu dingin.

"Atashi wa ..."

* * *

><p>Yura : Aaah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter ke empat. Maaf ya temen-temen, Yura udah menelantarkan nih fanfic selama hampir 2 bulan. Yura sibuk nih sama tugas sekolah yang numpuk. Habisnya kan mendekati ujian, jadinya Yura harus banyak belajar (readers: ceramah nih jadinya).<p>

Amu : Biasalah, si author rese' itu paling-paling gak punya modal buat beli pulsa modem (-,-'

Yura : Eh, gue modal kok! Elu aja yang gak modal, ke sini pake sandal jepit.

Amu : Iya juga sih ...

Utau : AUTHOR GILAA! GUE gak punya hape blackberry!

Yura : Elu mau gue ganti jadi hape rusak?

Utau : Eh, em ... uh, gak jadi deh. Gue terima aja ... hehe, peace ...

Amu : Yura, tapi kita digaji kan buat syuting yang satu ini?

Yura : Eh, siapa yang bilang digaji?

Utau : jadi kamu mau bilang kalo syuting kali ini gak digaji lagi? *sambil bawa kapak*

Yura : IYA! EMANG NAPA? *bawa senapan*

Amu : Wokkeh temen-temen, daripada kalian liat adegan mengerikan yang satu ini, mendingan review aja yaaahh. Urusan gaji itu belakangan, lagian gue juga nanti nyogok si Yura biar ngasih gaji. Wuahahhahaha ... Jangan lupa review, ditunggu lho!


	5. Chapter 5

n : Iya, Yura juga tahu kalau pengisi suaranya Hinata (Naruto) sama Utau (Shugo Chara) itu Nana Mizuki. Keren banget orangnya, cantik lagi. Enaknya diapain nih fanfic? Kiip or delet? *nyembah-nyembah*

kei tsukiyomi males login : salam kenal juga, oke senpai! XD

* * *

><p>Ikuto : Habis baca skenarionya, langsung mati!<p>

Utau : Kok bisa?

Ikuto : Liat aja tuh skenarionya. *nunjuk-nunjuk ke kertas yang dipegang Yura*

Utau : Hoi author! Gue baca dong tuh skenario! *baca*

Yura : Gimana?

Utau : Eh, kok ini lebih panjang dari biasanya sih?

Yura : Ya iyalah. Gue ngerasa bersalah nih udah menelantarkan fanfic ini selama berjuta-juta tahun (preet). Jadinya gue bikin lebih panjang dari biasanya. Puas loe?

Ikuto : Gimana mau puas, kita malah tambah tersiksa.

Amu : Gue mau nyerah aja deh baca fanfic ini ...

Yura : Ya sono kalo gak mau baca. Pengakuan gadis dari dunia cermin itu looohh.

Amu : Masa?

Yura : Buat chapter ini, kayaknya kita gak usah basa basi lagi karena nih fanfic ntar jadi puanjang banget. Nih chapter kayaknya cukup menghibur temen-temen soalnya yang ini bakalan Yura buat lebih panjang daripada biasanya. Maklum, internet lagi gak lemot and kakak lagi gak bisa berkutik *soalnya Yura ngumpet di kolong tempat tidur buat bikin ni chapter*.

Amu : Oke temen-temen, langsung baca aja ya. *ngelirik ke arah Yura yang udah cabut sebelum Amu nendang si author itu*

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Shugo Chara punya Peach Pit, Utau sama Amu juga punya Peach Pit. Tapi bolehkah aku memiliki Ikuto untuk beberapa abad saja? *DIGILES*<p>

Pair : Entahlah, tapi di sini mulai keliatan kok siapa aja yang punya kembaran. Hohoohohoho *ngelirik ke arah pemain fanfic ini*

Rate : T (moga aja gak melenceng)

**New Soulmate Chapter 5**

"Heh? SIAPA?"

"Iye, gue itu Hinamori Yura (preeett), kembaran elu di dunia cermin," ulang Yura. Amu begitu syok.

"Aku bingung. Kok Yura-chan bisa mirip sama Amu-chan_~desu_?"

Yura siap-siap mau meledak. '_Kenapa sih pada bego semua? Gue kan udah bilang kalo gue dari dunia cermiiin!_' pikir Yura.

"A .. Amu, li .. lihat ini ..." perintah Utau terbata-bata. "Apa?" Amu menengok dan ...

_Count down again .._

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_One ..._

"KYAAA ! U-Utau, kenapa sekarang kau juga punya kembaran?"

"Gak hanya Utau kok," sahut Ikuto polos. Amu melirik dan dirinya hampir pingsan mengetahui Ikuto sekarang ada dua.

"A .. Amu-chan, aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ini semua. Tapi kenapa Shugo Chara harus memiliki kembaran juga?" tanya Daiya bingung. Amu menoleh ke arah Yura yang cuma senyum-senyum. "Jadi kamu juga punya Shugo Chara?"

"Yups. Kusebutkan dari yang pertama menetas. Yang pertama Rin, Niki, Nee, dan kemudian Dea. Sebenarnya Dea waktu itu menjadi Batsu ... Tapi akhirnya dia kembali lagi padaku," cerita Yura. Semua melongo mendengar cerita yang sama seperti kejadian Amu dan Daiya. *baiklah, sepertinya Author ini sudah melenceng. Ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh 'kata pengantar'?*

"Kalo gini caranya, terus gimana cara buat mengetahui mana yang asli dan mana yang dari dunia cermin?" tanya Utau pura-pura bego *ditendang Utau*. Amu, Ikuto, Daiya, Yoru, Miki, dan Suu terlihat berpikir keras.

"Amu-chan, bukankah mereka itu berasal dari cermin?" tanya Miki memastikan. "Iya, aku tahu itu, Miki," jawab Amu.

"B-bukan itu maksudku. Kalau mereka dari cermin, bukankah bila dilihat akan terbalik dari aslinya? Misalnya Utau punya tahi lalat di pipi sebelah kanan. Maka kembarannya tentu akan mempunyai tahi lalat di pipi sebelah kiri. Iya kan?" jelas Miki sambil membangga-banggakan dirinya di depan Suu dan Daiya. *digaplok Suu*

Amu langsung bersinar-sinar. "Iya juga ya?" *readers: Amu sama bego'nya kayak Utau..*

"Hoi, keterlaluan lu Mik! Gue gak punya tahi laler di pipi gue!" jerit Utau sambil nodongin pistol ke arah Author. *Author: ini sebenernya Utau marah sama gue atau sama si Miki sih?*

"Miki bukannya tadi bilang 'misalnya'?" Daiya memastikan, untuk mencoba menyelamatkan Miki dari pandangan horror Utau.

Utau langsung berhenti dan berpikir, sementara Yura tersenyum gila menyadari bahwa Miki itu sebenarnya pintar (uwoooo!) dan kemudian ia berkata, "Dia kembaran Utau di dunia cermin. Namanya Yami Tsukiyomi. Terus kakaknya yang itu namanya Akuto Tsukiyomi," Yura nunjuk-nunjukin telunjuk ke arah Yami dan Akuto. "Oh ya, Yami udah punya pacar, namanya Shukai Souma."

"HAHHH?" teriak Amu tak percaya.

"Jadi, Yura, aku mau tanya sesuatu. Apa kalau Shukai-kun dan Yami-chan itu pacaran, apa Utau dan Kukai-kun itu juga pacaran?" tanya Miki *meluncurkan evil eyes ke arah Utau*.

"Setahuku, dunia cermin itu kebanyakan seperti masa sekarang dan masa depan dari dunia nyata ..." jawab Yura.

*Utau: Nih anak harus gue sumpel mulutnya pake jengkol!*

Tentu saja semuanya spontan langsung ngelirik ke arah Utau yang udah kayak kepiting rebus. Tapi sebuah suara membuat mereka tersadar.

"Yura, besok kita jalan-jalan ke Royal Garden dunia nyata yuk," ajak Akuto.

"Jadi, jangan bilang kalau kamu juga pacaran sama Akuto," kata Utau nafsu. Perkataan Utau malah disambut anggukan dari kedua belah pihak. Semuanya langsung ngelirik Amu Ikuto yang mukanya udah kayak tomat.

*Amu: Besok gue paksa anak sialan itu buat makan nelen kaos kaki Ami!*

"Jadi ... apa mereka ..." Suu ngelirik ke arah Amu Ikuto seperti nunjuk-nunjuk. "Yap, itu benar ..." Ikuto memotong perkataan Suu dan membuat Amu blushing tingkat tinggi (?).

"Oke, oke ... daripada ngobrol kayak gini yang gak ada ujungnya, mendingan kita cari Ran deh," usul Miki yang mulai khawatir sama Ran.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Ran_~desu_?" tanya Suu heran.

"Sejak Daiya mengatakan bahwa kita berempat serta Amu haruslah sehati. Kalau tidak, matilah kita!" jawab Miki sambil melihat Amu yang udah mau meledak gara-gara Miki bilang 'matilah kita'. Sebenarnya Amu sudah tahu apa maksud dari kata matilah kita. Miki mengucapkan itu karena mungkin mereka berempat akan dibantai habis-habisan oleh Amu. Benar-benar Miki kurang ajar!

"Yup! Miki punya poin. Jadi, kita akan cari Ran sampai ujung dunia ..." ucap Utau semangat 45 (?).

Mereka pun mulai mencari Ran di tengah gelapnya malam. Setelah terkunci di museum itu, mereka memang tak punya pilihan lain selain menjelajah museum tersebut yang panjangnya dari sabang sampai merauke.

"Berpencar aja yuk!" tawar Miki setelah ada perlimaan (hah? Setahuku cuma ada perempatan deh. Tapi ya gak papalah).

"Bener juga tuh. Ikuto, Yeru, Yoru, dan Akuto akan ke jalan berkarpet merah, Utau dan kedua Shugo Chara-nya ke jalan berkarpet hijau, Rin, Niki, Nee, dan Suu ke jalan berkarpet kuning, dan Amu serta aku dan sisa Shugo Chara-ku dan Amu akan ke jalan berkarpet hitam," jelas Yura panjang lebar, seperti pemimpin yang tegas dan berwibawa (padahal Author gini-gini kok dibilang berwibawa _ _").

"Kok aku sendirian?" protes Utau. El dan Il _sweetdrop_. "Masih ada kami, Utau. Kamu pikir kita berdua apa? Devil dan Angel?"

"Kalian berdua kan memang Devil dan Angel," elak Utau disertai _sweetdrop_ dari semuanya.

"Oh ya, aku mau tanya sesuatu_~desu_ .."

"Apa Suu?" Amu menanggapi.

"Bukannya awalnya kita mau cari Kukai-kun ya?" lanjut Suu. Amu menepuk jidatnya.

"Kenapa sih gue ini? Gue ini belom tua, jadi gak boleh linglung kayak barusan!" ejek Amu pada dirinya sendiri. Ikuto senyum-senyum badung denger perkataan Amu barusan.

"Huh, bawel ..." respon Utau yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Amu dan Yura (mereka kan kembar, jadi bisa saling merasai. Hahahhahh ...). *readers: authornya udah mulai kumat lagi ..*

"Ya udah, jadi sekarang mau cari siapa dulu?" tanya Yami. Er dan Ir (kembarannya El sama Il) terlihat mulai serius. Kembaran di dunia cermin memang sifatnya sedikit berbeda dari yang asli. Itu karena author ini udah sinting kali ya?

"Em ... gimana kalo Kukai-kun dulu?" tawar Utau.

"Huh, kau lebih mementingkan Kukai-kun daripada Ran!" protes Amu.

"Dia kan pacarnya," sahut Ikuto sambil memasang tampang tak bersalah. Utau jelas-jelas sudah merah menahan malu.

"T .. Tidak! Aku hanya merasa kalau setelah Kukai-kun ditemukan, pasti kita akan lebih gampang untuk mencari Ran," bantah Utau. Padahal rona di pipinya sudah jelas menandakan bahwa dia itu berbohong tentang bantahannya.

"Kau pasti demam," sangkal Ikuto.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak demam. Aku hanya ingin mempermudah masalah kita!"

"Aku percaya kalau kumatmu pasti sudah bertambah," Ikuto menyangkal, lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin mempermudah masalah, itu saja. Kenapa kakak sepertimu menjengkelkan sekali?"

"Sepertinya aku perlu membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata Ikuto. "Hei! Aku enggak sakit. Aku gak mengalami demam atau penyakit lainnya tau!"

"Kayaknya Ikuto mau bawa Utau ke RSJ deh," gumam Amu, sambil _sweetdrop_ bareng yang lain. Yura dan Amu saling berdekatan dan bisik-bisik.

"Ekh, gimana kalo ditinggal aja tuh mereka?" tawar Yura. "Sip, sip!" jawab Amu yang sepertinya setuju dengan tawaran Yura.

"Kalian mau ninggalin kita?" tanya Ikuto yang sepertinya sudah tahu dengan rencana mereka itu.

"IYA! Gue mau ninggalin kalian di ruangan sumpek ini!" balas Amu. Yura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kayaknya kita bisa jadi _Soulmate_ baru deh. Kita kan sama-sama kompak!" kata Yura. "Oke, oke ... Sip!" balas Amu sambil ber tos-tos ria dengan Yura rese' tadi.

* * *

><p>Amu : Eh, authornya kok bisa masuk ke ceritanya sih?<p>

Yura : Biarlah, authornya pengen terkenal dikit gitu. *senyum-senyum ala gorila*

Amu : Hiii, mendingan gue mati aja daripada tos-tosan sama author sinting itu.

Yura : Biar sinting, yang penting heppi!

Utau : Hem, aku kayaknya pernah denger kata-kata itu deh ...

Yura : Ya iyalah! Aku kan ngambil cuplikan dari iklan rokok!

Amu : Aaah, lanjutin aja lah. Males gue debat sama authornya!

Yura : Eh, kok elu yang jadi nyuruh-nyuruh?

* * *

><p>"Kita cabut dari sini dulu ya!" teriak Amu yang udah lari-lari sama Yura ke lorong warna ijo (Ijo katanya melambangkan kata-kata idiot gitu .. hahhahha. Biarlah, ga papa kalo dibantai sama Amu).<p>

"Hooi!" tereak Ikuto. Tapi telat, mereka udah pergi ninggalin Ikuto Utau yang tereak-tereak kayak orgil.

"Kita ditinggal, terus ngapain?" tanya Utau yang mulai gak semangat.

"Tadi katanya mau nyari Kukai. Biar mereka berdua yang mencari Ran," jawab Ikuto.

"Kita ngapain?" tanya Akuto pada Yami.

"Tau ah! Emang gue pikirin," balas Yami cuek.

"Ini akan menjadi hari paling buruk ..." ucap Er yang mulai ketakutan.

"Xixixi ... Kau takut ..." sahut Ir sambil cengar-cengir. Senyum liciknya tertulis di buku, eits ... senyum liciknya membuat Er semakin ketakutan. "Ir, berhentilah menakuti Er .." tegur Yami. Ir pun berhenti tersenyum licik.

"Hoi! Kok jadi mereka sih? Cepet ikutin si Yura sama si Amu!" tereak sutradaranya.

Kamera pun langsung dimatikan. Kamera itu hidup kembali di saat Yura dan Amu lagi garuk-garuk kepala. Lagi bingung nyari Ran kemana-mana.

"Eh, ada yang aneh di sini ..." ucap Dea tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Dea?" tanya Yura sok perhatian. "Bukan hanya Yura-chan, Amu-chan, Ikuto, Utau-chan, Yami-chan, Akuto, dan Kukai-kun yang ada di museum ini. Ada lima orang lagi. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa mereka," jawab Dea.

"_Nani_? Ada limanorang lagi?"

"Iya, Amu-chaaaaannn ..." balas Dea yang mulai kesal. Amu mencibir. "Tak usah kesal begitu karena aku hanya bertanya."

Kita lewati bagian itu dan sekarang akan diganti dengan keempat orang misterius yang berada di museum itu juga. *readers: yang satunya mana?* *Author: Ada deh :p*

"Aku bingung mencari mereka," kata salah satu dari mereka berempat.

"Aku juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka itu terjebak di museum ini gara-gara si Kukai itu."

"Emang kamu tau apa?"

"Masa' kamu gak liat di tv sih. Tadi tuh di tv muncul tentang museum ini. Katanya, museum ini itu milik Easter. Kita gak bisa biarin mereka terjebak akal busuk Easter!" jawab salah satunya.

"Nagihiko, aku juga sudah lihat. Apa mereka itu belum tahu?"

"Betul juga tuh, Rima. Mereka udah tahu belum ya?" Nagihiko balik tanya.

"Firasatku mengatakan bahwa mereka belum tahu," jawab kembaran Nagihiko dari dunia cermin.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, _by the way_, aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kok kamu bisa keluar dari cermin pake baju anak perempuan?" tanya Nagihiko yang mulai kumat 'otak'nya. Kembaran Nagihiko menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga, dapat apa aku ini!"

"Gue emang kembaran elu. Tapi gue keluar malah jadi Nadeshiko gara-gara elu yang dulu nyamar jadi Nadeshiko. Nah, pas waktu gue lagi dikerjain sama Ima waktu lagi di tempat gue yang mau nari jepang. Eh, gue keseret ke sini gara-gara elu tadi ada di depan cermin sialan itu. Nih, gue malu tau pake baju perempuan di depan Rima sama Ima!" (author lupa waktu episode berapa. Pokoknya udah ratusan kok, hehe)

Tawa Nagihiko meledak. Rima tertawa kecil. Kusu Kusu dan Kisi Kisi cuman tertawa cekikikan. Sementara Rythm, Temari, Rythim, dan Tamara hanya tersenyum.

"Eh, aku jadi dapet ide. Karena kamu adalah kembaranku dari dunia cermin, berarti kamu Nadeshiko beneran kan?" tanya Nagihiko memastikan.

"Iya! Tapi sebenarnya aku ya Nagi!" jawab Nadeshiko yang mulai kesal dengan Nagihiko. "Berarti, Rythim, Tamara, bisakah kalian sembunyi saat bertemu Amu nanti? Lalu Temari akan bersama Nadeshiko. Itu akan lebih baik supaya Amu lebih percaya bahwa aku dan Nadeshiko memang kembar."

"Oke!" jawab Rythim dan Tamara bersamaan. Nagihiko tersenyum penuh kemenangan sementara Nadeshiko cuman senyum kecut, terpaksa.

"Jadi nyesek banget gue gara-gara elu! Aaah, mendingan gue tadi mutusin balik aja ke dunia cermin buat ngelanjutin hidup gue daripada bersama kembaran yang rada' (agak) gila ini."

"Yee, bukannya disyukurin malah ngejek gue ..." sungut Nagihiko.

"Kalian berdua, bisa berhenti bertengkar?" Rima mulai menengahi karena sudah tak tahan dengan keributan yang terjadi di lorong museum milik Easter itu. Ima mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau kalian tak diam, maka aku dan Rima akan pergi," sahut Ima.

"I ... iya deh. Kita diem," ucap Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko berbarengan. Ima berbisik pada Rima. "Mereka walau beda tapi kompak juga." Rima mengangguk. "Maklum, sama-sama rada' stress."

"_HELP MEE! ANYBODY THEEREE!_" teriak seseorang.

"Eh, rasanya aku kenal suara itu deh. Tapi, suaranya siapa?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Itu Amu, bodoh!" sahut Rima cuek.

"Hah? Memangnya Amu kenapa?" tanya Nagihiko khawatir.

"_I_ _don't know. Is not useful when you ask to me_!" jawab Rima yang masih cuek dengan Nagihiko.

"Ditanyaain malah cuek. Elu kenapa sih?" tanya Nadeshiko pada Rima. Rima tak menjawab dan hanya memasang _death_ _glare_ pada Nagi dan Nade. Keduanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"Kayaknya aku tahu penyebabnya," ucap Ima tiba-tiba.

"Emangnya si Amu kenapa?" tanya Nadeshiko.

"Kalo bener, si Amu pasti ketemu sama Ikuto dan Ikuto lagi berpikiran mesum sama si Amu," sambut Rima asal-asalan. Tebakannya justru disambut dengan anggukan Ima. "Yup, Ikuto pasti menggendong Amu dan menciumnya serta menggoda Amu mati-matian. Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Amu setelah itu."

Nagihiko terdiam sambil membayangkan Amu yang men _death glare _Ikuto. "Aku rasa dia akan membantai Ikuto ..."

"_If you say so_ ..." sambut Rima seraya berjalan lagi, meninggalkan Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, dan Ima.

"Hei!" respon Ima, lalu mengejar Rima. Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko segera mengejar mereka.

Gubrak! Kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Rima.

"Auw!" jerit Rima.

"Auw! Rima, jangan teriak gitu dong!" sanggah Amu kesal. Ternyata mereka berdua itu bertabrakan.

"Loh, Ikuto mana?" tanya Nagihiko yang sudah sampai duluan daripada Ima dan Nadeshiko. Amu nyengir. "Jangan bilang kalau kau melakukan itu lagi," tebak Rima.

"Aku dan Yura meninggalkan mereka," jawab Amu sambil cengar cengir dari tadi.

"AMUU!" teriak Yura yang berlari-lari mengejar Amu.

"Larimu kok cepet banget sih?" tanya Yura yang ngos-ngosan habis lari-lari. Amu membangga-banggakan dirinya.

"Ya iyalah, aku itu udah berlatih keras tau," balas Amu. "Huh, sombong," respon Rima. Amu mencibir. "Biarin."

Nadeshiko sampai di tempat kejadian di saat Amu selesai bicara.

"Loh, Nagihiko? Nadeshiko? Kalian ..." Amu gugup.

Nagihiko ikut-ikutan gugup. "Kalian di sini berdua? _Oh my God_! Aku gak nyangka bisa ketemu sama Nadeshiko!" jerit Amu histeris yang langsung meluk-meluk Nadeshiko. Nagihiko cuma senyum-senyum gaje. Sementara Rima langsung masang _death glare_ ke Nadeshiko yang sekarang lagi gugup-gugupnya dipeluk-peluk sama Amu.

* * *

><p>Naah, kira-kira gimana kelanjutan dari cerita mereka? Nadeshiko yang lagi gugup-gugupnya, Nagihiko yang cuman senyum innocent, Rima yang lagi men-death glare Nadeshiko, Amu yang lagi meluk-meluk (?) Nadeshiko, Utau sama Ikuto yang udah ngilang gak tau kemana, dan Kukai yang lagi ... *Author dibungkem sama Utau*<p>

Utau : Hoi! Lu hampir bocorin inti dari cerita berikutnya!

Yura : I .. Iye, maap, maap. Gue tobat deh.

Amu : Emangnya cerita berikutnya tentang apa?

Utau : Itu lho, cerita tentang Kukai yang ... *dibungkem sama Yura*

Yura : Elu juga hampir bocorin UTAUU! *nodongin pistol*

Utau : I .. Iye, maap. Gue lupa.

Amu : Please Yura-chan, Utau-chan, kasih tahu Amu, oke?

Utau : Nih, untung gue masih punya tahu sisa sarapan tadi. *nyerahin sekotak tahu*

Amu : *death glare* UTAUU! Bukan ini yang gue maksuuuudd!

Utau : *masang senyum innocent*

Oke lah, Yura bakalan lanjut nih cerita setelah berlama-lama baru dapet 6 review *tapi dulu cuman satu _ _" *. Tadinya mau buat si Amu masuk ke cermin, terus mati. Tapi rasanya jadi tambah kejam yah? Hohohoho ... Ya udah, biarkan gadis dari cermin tadi yang keluar dari tempat menyesakkan itu.

**Mind to Reviews**? Come on, *Yura bungkuk-bungkuk ke readers*


	6. Chapter 6

Yura : Ohayou semuanya ... Udah lama gak ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Hahaha... Gue jadi ngerasa bersalah nih telah menelantarkan fanfic ini, hohoho.

Utau : Yang sebelumnya nih Author juga bilang kayak gitu .. *sweetdrop*

Yura : Hweee ... biarin. Yang penting gue ngomong jujur. Oh ya, Ikuto di sini ntar diperliatin.

Utau : Maksudnya?

Yura : Utau, Utau, ckckck. Otak dipake dong kalo buat mikir. Ntar pasangan kita di sini adalah Amuto!

Utau : Amuto? Apaan lagi tuh? Perasaan kembarannya Ikuto itu Akuto deh. Nah, ntar gue gak terima lagi kalo Amuto jadi keluarga gue. Nerima Yami sama Akuto aja susah kok.

GUBRAKK!

Yura : Maksud gue pasangan Amu sama Ikuto, UTAUUU! *nyobek-nyobek skenario*

Utau : NANNIIII? *mandangin author pake background api*

Yura : Huwaaa! Utau ngamuk, Utau ngamuk! Cepat selamatkan kota Tokyo dari ancaman brother complex bernama Utau Hoshina iniii! *tereak pake toa, trus kabur*

Utau : AUTHOR GILAA!

Amu : *muncul tiba-tiba* Okeh, kita usir Utau dulu. Nanti fanfic ini jadi error kalo Utau sama author tadi mandu cerita ini.

Utau : AMUU!

Amu : Hieeee ... *ikut kabur*

Utau : Pokoknya gak boleh ada adegan IKUTO sama AMU di CHAPTER INIII!

* * *

><p><strong>NEW SOULMATE CHAPTER 6<strong>

**Special Edition** : bukan Author yang bikin cerita ini! Tapi UTAU! (readers : bukannya sama aja ya?)

**Warning** : cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, ingat! Bila terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, author tidak bertanggung jawab. termasuk bila para readers sudah berurusan dengan makhluk neraka bernama Utau Hoshina. author beserta tim medis dari rumah sakit blah blah blah menyarankan kepada para readers yang masih dibawah umur untuk segera menekan tombol X di pojok kanan atas. Typo, agak OOC, OC, cerita garing, author setres ..

**Pair** : Katanya Utau, author bakal dibakar kalau sampai menampilkan pair Amuto .. hiks

**Shugo Chara** itu punya **Peach Pit**, Yura cuma pinjem sebentar buat bikin fanfic error ini ... oh ya, bagi yang kenal sama Ikuto, tolong kirim salam dari Yura ... (readers : haa? *garuk-garuk kepala*)

* * *

><p>"NADESHIKO .. aku merindukanmuuuu," isak Amu yang sekarang sibuk ngehapus air matanya (?). Trus Nadeshiko cuma masang wajah gugup. "A-Amu-chan, kita bertemu lagi," katanya dengan bicara khas kecewek-cewekannya kayak Nadeshiko beneran. "HUWAA! Bahkan suaramu masih sama seperti yang duluuu!" teriak Amu histeris. Nagihiko <em>sweetdrop<em> berat disertai Rima yang lagi masang background suram. Ima cuma diem, gak ngelakuin apa-apa karena bingung daritadi dicuekin.

"Amu-chan ..." Nadeshiko mulai berbicara dengan sedikit gugup. Kegugupannya mulai berkurang ketika cewek berambut pink itu melepas pelukannya. "Ya, Nadeshiko?"

"Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Nadeshiko, masih dengan suara kecewek-cewekannya yang khas. "Kabar Amu baik-baik saja," serobot Rima, masih dengan muka suram. Tadinya Amu sudah ambil napas mau ngomong, tapi Rima udah ngomong duluan. Jadi Amu cuma pasang wajah_ innocent _dan wajah _sweetdrop_.

Tiba-tiba sesosok malaikat (bagi Nade-Nagi lebih mirip iblis) muncul dengan berlari-lari di belakang Amu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ima.

"_A .. Ano .. Eto .._" Amu bingung mau menjelaskan. Belum sempat jelasin, Nade-Nagi udah langsung terkapar, pucat, dan arwahnya udah mau keluar dari mulut. Untung aja Ima langsung ... BYUUURRR! Ajaib aja tuh, arwah mereka berdua balik lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nade.

"Gak tau. Yang gue tau sekarang baju kita jadi basah," jawab Nagihiko cuek. Nadeshiko membelalakkan matanya. _"NANI?"_

Yura cuma dieem dari tadi, soalnya dicuekin mulu. Belom apa-apa udah langsung mojok di pojok ruangan sambil ngerangkul kaki (?).

"AMUU!" teriak gadis itu garang. Yah, dari tipe teriakannya kita mesti udah tau siapa gadis itu yang sering bawa pistol buat nyoba bunuh si author (author : awas elu ya! Tunggu pembalasan gue!). Yap, siapa lagi kalo bukan Utau Tsukiyomi dan Yami Tsukiyomi, si kembar dari dua dunia beda alam (?).

"Mereka ada duaa?" tanya Nagihiko yang hampir pingsan lagi.

"IYA! GUE DARI TADI JUGA UDAH NONGOL TAPI DICUEKIN MULU!" tereak Yura dari pojok ruangan yang bener-bener ampuh membuat Nagi-Nade, serta Rima-Ima nengok ke pusat suara. _"NANNIIIII?_" tereak mereka pake toa. (author : gue budeg ngerti dengerin kalian tereak terus dari tadi pake toa!)

"Jadi Amu juga punya kembaran?" tanya Rima. "Kok kita juga punya kem .. mpphhhh .." belom sempat Rima menyelesaikan perkataannya, mulutnya udah disumpel pake kertas skenario sama si author. "Bsst, elu hampir bocorin rahasia Nagi-Nade!" bisik Yura kesal.

"Eh, jadi elu udah tau jalan ceritanya?" Rima balik bisik. "Ya tau lah. Gue kan yang jadi author-nya, baka!" balas Yura. Rima mencibir.

"Trus ngapain masuk ke cerita?" tanya Rima, mojokin Yura. Yura gelagapan. "Eh ... Ano .. Eto ... Kalo itu .. hehehe," Yura salah tingkah.

* * *

><p>Yura : Hoi! Ngapain elu mojokin gue? Kejadian kayak gini gak ada di skenario tau!<p>

Rima : *minum teh* yang nyuruh siapa?

Yura : Gue gak nyuruh elu!

Rima : Gue gak bilang elu yang nyuruh kok.

Yura : Eh?

Rima : Bantai aja si Utau. Dia yang nyuruh gue buat balas dendam.

Yura : UTAUUU!

Utau : *dateng* apa?

Yura : *Cuma masang background neraka*

* * *

><p>"Eh, Rima ... kamu juga kena perangkap cermin itu?" tanya Amu. Rima mengangguk pelan. "Yaah, begitulah saat aku dan Nagihiko menatap cermin itu," jawab Rima, langsung ngelirik ke arah Nagihiko (bayangin pake chibi ya) yang sekarang lagi gelagapan gak jelas. Spontan, Amu langsung melirik ke arah Nagihiko. Sementara Yura yang dicuekin lagi, langsung balik mojok di pojok ruangan.<p>

"A-Amu-chan, a-aku bisa je-jelaskan," sambut Nagihiko gugup.

"Yaah, untung saja aku langsung mendorong Nagihiko karena ada cicak jatuh di kepalanya," lanjut Rima.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nadeshiko? Dia tidak menatap cermin itu kan?" tanya Amu penuh selidik. Sekarang kita lihat bahwa keadaan menjadi berbalik. Nagihiko bisa bernapas lega, dan kini Nadeshiko gantian gugup setengah mati. Rima diem sambil minum teh (?), Ima ikut-ikutan Rima, Yami-Utau _sweetdrop_, dan Yura masih aja mojok di pojok ruangan sambil ngerangkul kaki, ckckck ...

"Eh, Miki dan Suu kemana?" tanya Daiya yang pertama kalinya bersuara dibandingkan dengan Shugo Chara lainnya di chapter ini. "Iya juga ya. Mikiiii! Suuuu!" panggil Amu sambil tereak-tereak pake toa. Sejenak, dia jadi lupa masalah Nadeshiko berkat Daiya.

"Huwaaaaaa! Keempat Shugo Chara-ku juga hilaaaannggg!" teriak Yura histeris. "Aku masih di sini, Yura-chan," sahut salah satu Shugo Chara yang bersembunyi di balik badannya. Ternyata itu adalah Dea. (author : hohoho, Dea selalu bersamaku :p)

"Kau mau jelaskan tidak?" tanya Nagihiko, berbisik ke Nadeshiko. "Tak tahu. Biarkan Ima saja yang menjelaskan," balas Nadeshiko sambil ngelirik ke arah Ima yang sekarang lagi curiga. "Apa?" tanya Ima.

"Kau saja yang menjelaskan ke Amu," pinta Nadeshiko. "Enak saja. Kau yang menjelaskan hal itu," bantah Ima cuek. Nadeshiko cemberut (? Hoaaa? Author gila! Nadeshiko lom pernah cemberuuutt!).

"IMA!" paksa Nadeshiko. Ima tetap tak bergeming. "Baiklah kalau begitu maumu. Oh ya, aku kan punya edisi komik ... komik apa ya? Ah, ya! Komik ..."

"Oke, oke, asalkan komik itu untukku!" sergat Ima sebelum Nadeshiko selesai berbicara. Nadeshiko menyeringai lebar. Temari hanya terdiam, sementara Tamara-Rythim gak nongol dari tadi. (Nadeshiko : salahkan author brengsek itu yang telah membuat cerita ini jadi ancur).

"Amu," panggil Ima.

"Eh? Rima, ada apa?" tanya Amu. Ima _sweetdrop_ sementara Rima nge-_death glare_ Amu. "Itu Ima," sergapnya. Amu _sweetdrop_. "Eh? Ima ya?"

Ima make background suram. "I-iya."

"Amu, sudah tahu kalau ini museum milik Easter?" tanya Ima. Amu mengangguk. "Tuh dari si Yura yang lagi mojok di sono," tunjuk Amu ke Yura yang emang lagi mojok di pojokan.

"Lalu?"

"Ini semua gara-gara Kukai! Dia yang nawarin kita semua buat ke sini. Lihatlah apa jadinya. Muncul orang aneh dari dunia cermin, ditambah si author malah masuk ke ceritanya," gerutu Amu. Yura ngelirik ke arah Amu sambil masang muka suram.

"Tuh, gue jadi dapet _death glare _dari Yura," kata Amu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Nagihiko tertawa sementara Nadeshiko hanya tersenyum (nih orang alim banget ya?).

"Nah, sekarang kita berdua yang dicuekin," bisik Yami pada Utau. Utau hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tereak aja," usul Utau.

"Ngapain teriak?" tanya seseorang yang udah di belakang Utau. Refleks Utau menjerit keras sambil siap-siap mukul orang itu pake palu yang kebetulan lagi dipegangnya. Dan ...

"Hei, setop! Ini gue!" teriak orang itu. Utau yang sadar langsung membuang palu yang digenggamnya sampe mendarat ke kepala Yura yang lagi di pojok (author : Utau kejam ... *pundung*). "HOI! KOK GUE YANG DILEMPAR PAKE PALU? KENAPA GAK DIA AJA SIH?" seru Yura. Sementara yang disalahkan hanya bengong. "Aku?" batinnya. Yura bangkit dan langsung mendekat ke Utau sambil nunjuk-nunjukin dia yang sekarang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa gak Ikuto? Kau gila? Dia itu kakakku!" bantah Utau nggak kalah sengit. Dan keduanya saling menatap sambil mengeluarkan listrik tanda perang akan dimulai. Orang yang disalahkan dari tadi cuman bengong. "Kakak?"

"Eh, setop, setop! Kalo gini caranya, kita gak jadi nyari Ran dong!" lerai Amu.

"_URUSAI_!" tereak mereka berdua, tetap bertatapan satu sama lain sambil nyiapin senjata.

"Kita tinggal saja mereka," bisiknya ke Amu. "Baiklah. Eeeehhhh?" wajah Amu merona merah ketika daun telinganya serasa tergigit oleh sesuatu. "Baka!" gumam Amu kesal. Dia melepas gigitannya dan langsung menyeringai lebar. "Gotcha!" ucapnya disertai senyum licik yang mampu membuat muka Amu semerah tomat.

"Akuto, elu tega banget nyuekin gue. Gue ada di sini ..." Yura nangis hebat. Amu ngelirik ke makhluk di sampingnya yang tadi udah menggigit daun telinganya sampai merah. "Eh, jadi elu Akuto? Sono, urusin tuh si Yura!" usir Amu sambil nendang Akuto sampe nabrak si Yura. "Mana si Ikuto? Hah?" bentak Amu. Akuto garuk-garuk kepala. "Kenapa tanya gue? Tanya aja sama si Yura!" balas Akuto.

"Napa gue harus tanya sama si Yura?" tanya Amu gak ngerti, masih dalam keadaan membentak. Akuto menghela napas. "Ya iyalah. Dia yang bikin ceritanya sampe kayak gini!" jawab Akuto. Amu langsung ngelirik ke arah Yura yang masih setia debat sama Utau walau pun sempat ditabrak sama Akuto. Padahal Yura memang lagi nangis (image-ku hancur lagi ... hiks) *lebayyyyy*. Yura langsung ngelirik ke arah Amu. "Bukan gue yang bikin ceritanya ... hiks. Tapi si Utau yang ngubah jalan ceritanya sampe kayak gini!" bantah Yura yang masih nangis hebat. Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Yura balik lagi debat sama Utau.

"Gimana cara biar mereka itu berhenti?" tanya Amu yang sudah hampir pasrah. Rima tampak tersenyum, seperti mendapat ide. "Amu punya bunga sakura?" tanya Rima.

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanya Amu.

"Nih, aku punya kok," Yami mengeluarkan satu plastik berisi beberapa bunga sakura. "Dapet dari mana?" tanya Amu. Yami menggerakkan jarinya, menyuruh Amu untuk mendekat. Lalu dengan pelan, dibisikkannya sesuatu. "Bsst ... aku mengambilnya dari Nadeshiko kemarin malam." Amu tertawa pelan.

"Lalu apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Amu. "Paksa Nadeshiko untuk Chara Change," jawab Rima singkat. Amu memiringkan kepalanya tanda masih tak mengerti. "Amu masih ingat saat Nadeshiko ber-Chara Change?" tanya Rima, berusaha untuk membuat Amu paham. "Ya, aku ingat. Saat itu Nadeshiko terlihat kejam dan tak berperikemanusiaan setelah Kusu Kusu tak sengaja melepaskan satu kelopak bunga saku ... jadi maksudmu ..."

Mata Rima melambangkan kelicikan, dan tatapannya ke Nagihiko sangat berhasrat bahwa dia juga ingin melihat Nagihiko ber-Chara Change dengan Temari. "Rasakan ..." gumamnya pelan.

Amu mengamati setiap bagian dari bunga sakura yang diberikan Yami tadi. Masih untung Yami bisa mengambil bunga-bunga sakura ini diam-diam dari Nadeshiko. Hm ... sepertinya yang nggak error di sini hanyalah Amu, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Ima, dan Akuto.

"Na-Nadeshiko," panggil Amu gugup. Nadeshiko menengok. "Ya, Amu-chan?"

Amu menyodorkan sebuah bunga sakura pada Nadeshiko. "I-ini bunga sakura milikmu kan? Ya-Yami yang memberikan ini pa-padaku," kata Amu gugup, lagi.

"Waah, _arigatou_ Amu-chan. Aku masih ingat betul bahwa bunga sakura ini adalah milikku," sahut Nadeshiko sambil mengulurkan tangannya, ingin mengambil bunga sakura di tangan Amu. Tapi sebelum tangan Nadeshiko sampai ...

"Waaah! Bunga sakura untukku! Yea yea yeahh ..." serobot Kusu Kusu seraya mendekat ke tangan Amu dan ... Tlek, sebuah suara kecil yang mampu mengheningkan suasana, termasuk debat antara Yura dengan Utau pun berhenti seketika.

"Eh?" Kusu Kusu melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang terputus dari bunganya dengan tampang tak bersalah.

Nagihiko yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu langsung panik. "G-gawat!" gumamnya seraya memanggil Rhtyhm untuk ber-Chara nari secara mendadak!

"Chara nari, Beat Jumper!" seru Nagihiko.

Tiga ..

Dua ..

Satu ..

"APPAAA? KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYA! AWAS KAUUUU!" TERIAK NADESHIKO YANG LANGSUNG MENGEJAR KUSU KUSU YANG UDAH CABUT DULUAN SAMA AMU SERTA RIMA, SAMPE-SAMPE CAPSLOCK AUTHOR JEBOL SEKETIKA. *dibantai sama kakak*

Nagihiko membuang napas lega. "_Arigatou_, Rhtyhm."

"Yoshh!" balas Rhtyhm yang berada dalam tubuh Nagihiko.

"Na-Nagihiko? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi _Beat Jumper_?" tanya Rima curiga, yang berhasil lolos dari kejaran maut sang Habanero (Readers : EEHHH? Kenapa sampe bawa-bawa Kushina Uzumakii sang Habaneroo?). *author setress*

"Eh ... I-Itu ..."

Rima menyerngitkan dahinya. Kemudian menyadari sesuatu sambil melihat licik ke arah Nagihiko. "Kupikir kau tak bisa menghindar tadi, he-he-he," tawa Rima yang (harusnya) mirip tawa ¼ sempurna.

"Temari, _arigatou_ karena kamu sudah menahan dirimu untuk tidak ber-chara change denganku. Tapi, siapa yang chara change dengan Nadeshiko?" bisik Nagihiko ke Temari. Temari hanya tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja Tamara ..." balas Temari yang sebetulnya berupa bisikan. Kemudian mereka berdua melihat ke arah Nadeshiko yang masih setia mengejar Kusu Kusu dan Amu. "Kasihan sekali Amu-chan dan Kusu Kusu," gumam Nagihiko.

Rima tertawa pelan, "Salah satu cara ampuh untuk menghentikan debat antara Utau dengan Yura," balas Rima. Dia kini melirik ke arah Utau yang tengah bengong, sementara Yura yang lagi manja-manja bareng Akuto. Sementara Ikuto? Tau ah, author gak mikirin Ikuto sekarang!

PYARR!

Nadeshiko menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera membuang arit yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengejar Amu dan Kusu Kusu. Amu refleks langsung berhenti berlari dan melihat ke salah satu lorong. Begitu juga dengan semua makhluk hidup yang ada di ruangan itu. Seseorang berjalan menuju ruangan itu dengan pasti. Siapa dia? Dan ... apa tadi? Suara vas dibanting? Atau memang sengaja dijatuhkan?

TBC!

* * *

><p>Yura : Huhuhu, puas lu Utau dah bikin ceritanya melenceng?<p>

Utau : Sebenernya belom, hahaha *ketawa bareng Tadase yang lagi _chara change_*

Yura : Kemanakan Ikuto? Jangan berusaha menjauhkan Ikuto dariku!

Utau : Hee? Bukannya pacar elu itu Akuto ya?

Yura : Dua-duanya sama aja! Lagian kalo boleh milih mendingan gue pilih Ikuto aja daripada Akuto!

Utau : Kenapa? *siap-siap sama pacul antiknya*

Yura : _Urusai_! Sekarang, bahkan kemunculan Kukai akan diundur chapter depan. Dasar karakter sialan! Ngapain elu ubah jalan ceritanya secara mendadak? Hah? *Nodongin pistol, senjata andalan si author*

Utau : Biarin! Hahaha ... *lari-lari gaje ninggalin Yura*

Yura : Awas kalo balik lagi, gue bunuh lu!

Amu : Sabar ...

Daiya : Jangan saling bunuh-bunuhan ...

Yura : Eh, elu kok bisa masuk ke sini sih, Daiya? *garuk-garuk kepala*

Daiya : Numpang promosi, minta review :p

Yura : Hoi Amu!

Amu : *minum softdrink bareng karakter laen*

Yura : Gue dicuekin ... T.T

Daiya : Oke temen-temen, silakan review ya ... *kedip-kedip*

Yura : AWAS! Kalo gak nge review, ntar Utau bunuh kalian! *dibakar*


	7. Chapter 7

Yura : yoo minna-samaa! Setelah berabad-abad lamanya, akhirnya gue kembali ngebawa chapter 7! huahahaha *tawa nista*

Utau : Dasar author sinting. Ngomong sendiri, ketawa-ketawa sendiri, hiiii~~

Yura : Biarin, ahaha.. yang jelas buat chapter ini gue ga akan biarkan elo ikut campur *ngambil pecut yang entah dapet darimana*

Amu : Ayo ayo dibeli peralatan-peralatannya ... *tereak pake toa*

Utau : Amu, apa yang lu jual?

Amu : pecut, pedang, pistol, dan peralatan untuk menyiksa lainnya. Utau mau beli? Tadi si Yura udah beli tuh...

Utau : *evil smirk* gue beli semuanya. Berapa jadinya?

Amu : 1 triliun yen. Bayar cash sekarang juga

Utau : lu mau melaratin gue?!

Amu : *bisik-bisik ke Asa* gawat bos, korban ternyata lebih pintar dari yang kita duga

Yura : uugh, lebih baik kita mundur

Utau : gue bisa denger wooi! Grrr... *ngambil pistol dari dagangan Amu*

Amu : KYAA! PENCURII!

Akuto : *dateng entah darimana* Hoaaammm... ini kapan mulainya?

1 detik .. 2 detik ... 10 detik .. tidak ada respon

Akuto : yosh, minna-sama, kita mulai saja cerita ini. Tidak usah memperhatikan mereka bertiga yang sedang mengoceh di sana..

Amu, Yura, Utau : *ngelempar arit bareng-bareng ke Akuto*

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

Shugo Chara punya Peach Pit. Amu sama Utau juga punya Peach Pit, tapi ... Ikuto gak boleh buat siapa-siapaaaaa... *authordilemparkejurang*

* * *

><p><strong>New Soulmate Chapter 7!<strong>

PYARR! Oke, itu adalah momen di saat sebuah vas kaca tiba-tiba saja pecah entah kenapa. Semua mata tertuju pada satu orang yang berada di dekat pecahan piring—maksudnya pecahan vas jauh di sana.

"Kayaknya gue ngerasain firasat buruk deh," ucap Yura merinding. Tangannya dengan gerakan slow motion memeluk tangan milik seseorang yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.

"KYAA! Yuraaa! Singkirin tangan lo dari tangan guee!" tereak Utau, buru-buru narik tangannya yang berharga. Terus dikibas-kibasin, sambil sesekali ditiup buat ngilangin bekas sentuhannya Yura. Yura cuma sweetdrop di tempat ngeliat kelakuan aneh Utau.

"Yami, kau kenal orang itu?" tanya Akuto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah orang misterius yang mecahin vas. Karena gelap, Yami memicingkan matanya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena wajah orang itu berada di dalam kegelapan malam tanpa cahaya.

"Liat mukanya aja kagak," jawab Yami. Dia kembali mengutak-atik hape barunya, sibuk smsan sama entah siapa. Belum lama, dahinya berkerut. "Ck, sial. Ga bisa sms ke dunia cermin!" gerutunya. Belum apa-apa udah ngebuang hapenya sampe kena kepalanya Ima.

"YAAAMIII!" di belakang Ima udah ada background api yang berkoar-koar nyari mangsa. Dengan sekali gerakan, Ima langsung menyiksa hape blackberry kesayangan Yami dengan kakinya—alias nginjek. "TIDAAKK! HAPE BARUKU!" sambil nangis gaje, Yami meluk-meluk hapenya (?) yang udah jadi barang rongsokan.

"Kalo elu sayang sama hape itu, kenapa dari awal malah dilempar?!" kata Amu tidak percaya. Bukannya ngebales omongannya Amu, Yami malah tambah nangis, sampe-sampe kedengeran radius 400 km. Alhasil Amu dan kawan-kawan pun mengalami pingsan berjamaah seketika.

1 jam kemudian ...

"Umh ..." Yura sepertinya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya (cie ileh, pingsan gitu dibilang tidur). Sambil ngucek-ngucek mata buang ngilangin belek, si author berusaha untuk berdiri. "Aneh, kok gue ngerasa berat ya?" Alhasil, Yura pun terpaksa membuka kedua matanya. Kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebar dan ... "KYAAA!" dengan sekali gerakan, Yura ngambil pemukul baseball di sampingnya (yang entah gak tau kenapa bisa ada di situ) dan langsung menyingkirkan—baca = mukul— sesuatu di atas tubuhnya sampe mendarat mulus di tembok.

"Yuraa... tega sekali dikau memukulku sampai tembok~" rintih Akuto sambil ngelus-elus pipinya yang baru aja nyium tembok. Yura cuma garuk-garuk kepala. "Ma, maaf Akuto. Kukira kamu Utau ... hehe."

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang di belakang Yura menjambak rambut gadis itu sampe-sampe Yura menjerit. "AA! ITTAAII!"

"Jadi kalo gue kebetulan ada di situ, elu bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama? HAH?!" bentak Utau garang. Di wajahnya ada ukiran senyum mematikan yang sepertinya khusus ditujukan untuk Yura. Sementara itu, Yura hanya memasang wajah innocent sambil cengengesan gak jelas.

"Hoaam.. eh? Kita pingsan berapa lama?" tanya Nadeshiko yang tiba-tiba bangun dan udah keliatan ceria lagi.

"Kayaknya satu jam," jawab Utau sembari ngebuang benda hidup di genggamannya ke arah Akuto. "Noh, urusin pacar lo!"

Nagihiko, Ima, Amu, sama Rima pun kelihatannya udah bangun semua. Mereka semua akhirnya memutuskan untuk melaksanakan rapat (?) di sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya. Tetapi baru beberapa menit, Nagihiko menyela, "Tunggu, kayaknya ada yang kurang deh."

"Kurang apa? Kurang garem? Kalo kurang garem, nih, Amu bawa kok!" kata Amu senang hati. Tangannya merogoh sebuah kantong setengah lingkaran berwarna putih yang entah dia dapet darimana. Begitu tangannya keluar, di tangannya ada sebuah bola mini berwarna biru.

"Kantong apaan tuh? Lu nyuri ya?" tebak Utau curiga.

"Eeh? Amu gak nyuri ini kok! Amu cuma dipinjemin sama dorayaki, eh, doraemon," sangkal Amu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Gue gak peduli dorayaki apa doramon ato apalah itu. Balikin ga?! Gue tau kok kalo lu pasti nyuri!" Utau langsung ngambil kantong setengah lingkaran dari tangan Amu. Tapi Amu langsung ngambil pemukul baseball, terus ngancem Utau. "Bisa ga sih nurut dikit? Jadi singa itu harus jinak tau!"

Ima, Rima, Nagihiko, sama Nadeshiko cuma bisa sweetdrop di tempat. 'Singa itu bukannya harus garang?' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi, bola apa itu?" tanya Akuto langsung to the point, tak menghiraukan aura hitam yang masih dipancarkan oleh Utau. Dia malah sibuk sendiri meluk-meluk Yura yang lagi blushing tingkat tinggi, sampe-sampe Yura gak bisa ngomong apa-apa saking senengnya.

Amu tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Ini adalah bola yang bisa mengeluarkan garam semau kita." Akuto mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Amu pun bersiap-siap membuka bola itu. Tapi udah dicegat sama Utau. "Tunggu, mengeluarkan garam semau kita? Itu artinya ... laut?"

Klek ...

BYUURRR!

"WAA! AMUU! SIAALANN LOO!"

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah air surut ...

"Uhuk uhuk," Utau batuk-batuk sambil meres rambutnya yang basah kuyup gara-gara banjir dadakan. Belum selesai acara meres rambut, Utau langsung berdiri dan mendekati Amu yang lagi kedinginan. "Ini semua salah lo sialan!" Utau ngejambak rambut Amu yang basah.

"I-ittaai! Kok Utau demen banget sih ngejambak rambut Amu?" tanya Amu yang hampir nangis. "Aku kan juga basah kuyup," lanjutnya.

Nadeshiko menepuk pundak Utau. "Sudahlah Utau-chan.. Kasihan Amu. Amu kan ga tau apa-apa tentang banjir dadakan tadi," belanya sambil tersenyum. Dia ngecoba buat nenangin Utau yang lagi emosi tingkat tinggi. Sementara itu Rima, Ima, sama Nadeshiko sibuk meres rambut mereka masing-masing. Maklum, rambut panjang butuh ekstra waktu buat dikeringin.

"Yura, kamu gak papa?" tanya Akuto. Yang ditanya malah blushing sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku gak papa kok .. hehe. Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi aku gak liat Yami ..." Yura celingak-celinguk ke semua penjuru ruangan, tapi dia gak menemukan Yami dimanapun.

"Nah, itu dia kenapa tadi gue bilang ada yang kurang. Yami kayaknya ngilang juga," timpal Nagihiko. Rima yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan pun akhirnya ikut diskusi. "Berawal dari Kukai, ran dan shugo chara lainnya, lalu Ikuto, dilanjutkan ke Yami. Tidak tahukah kalian kalau para shugo chara kita yang tersisa pun pada akhirnya hilang ditelan banjir?" Rima terlihat serius, dengan aura sok cool. *Rima : lo bilang apa? (nyiapin kapak)* *author : (nelen ludah), gu-gue gak bilang apa-apa kok, hehe, peace..*

"Hah? Yang bener?" Utau celingak-celinguk kayak orgil. Terus garuk-garuk kepala. "Iya sih, shugo chara gue juga ilang," kata Utau menyetujui. Tapi Utau langsung heran begitu denger suara orang nangis, yang akhirnya diketahui bahwa Amu lah yang sedang menangis. "Lo kenapa Mu?" tanya Utau.

"Huahuaaa ... A-Amu gak papa kok. Huaa ... walaupun Amu ngerasa seneng ngeliat Utau perhatian sama Amu, huaa..." tangisan Amu malah makin kenceng. 'Nih orang kenapa sih? Seneng tapi kok nangis?' batin Utau bingung.

"Jangan ge er. Gue cuma kasian sama elu. Terus, kenapa lu nangis?" tanya Utau lagi.

* * *

><p>Utau : Grrr... sejak kapan gue jadi perhatian sama cewek pink itu?<p>

Yura : Kyahahaha, dari awal kan elu emang udah perhatian sama Amu *cengar-cengir gak jelas*

Utau : *kaget* hah?! Bukan perhatian, tapi gue pengen dia tersiksa! Enak aja mau ngerebut Ikuto. Langkahi dulu mayat gue!

Amu : Ooh, jadi gue tinggal ngebunuh elu kan? *nyiapin senjata ak47 sambil senyum kayak pembunuh haus darah*

Yura : Amu, sejak kapan elu jadi yandere gitu? (polos)

Amu : Elu aja yang ga ngerti. Tapi kebanyakan cewek berambut pink itu sifatnya yandere, alias bakal ngelakuin apapun demi... eh? De-demi ... *gak bisa ngelanjutin*

Ikuto : *tiba-tiba dateng* eeh? Jadi... *senyum miring* kau suka padaku kan?

Amu : *nelen ludah* *ga bisa ngomong apa-apa*

* * *

><p>Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko tertawa cekikikan bersamaan. "Utau, kamu ini polos ya? Tentu saja Amu begitu sedih setelah ditinggal Ikuto, iya kan Na-de-shi-ko-chaan?" Nagihiko tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Nadeshiko. Dia sengaja menekankan ucapannya di akhir kalimat. Nadeshiko —yang sebenernya laki-laki— cuman bisa ngangguk-ngangguk walaupun di dalem hatinya, dia pengen banget nginjek-nginjek Nagihiko sampe tulangnya retak.<p>

Amu lari-lari gaje ke arah Nadeshiko, terus meluk-meluk Nadeshiko, bikin Rima ngeluarin aura membunuh yang dia pancarkan ke arah Nadeshiko. "Huaa.. Nadeshikoo!"

Nadeshiko ga punya pilihan selain mengikuti perannya di situ. Nadeshiko maksain diri buat nenangin Amu, walaupun dia lagi di deathglare sama Rima. "U-udah, cup-cup. Jangan nangis lagi ya, Amu-chan? Kita pasti bisa menemukan mereka semua," hibur Nadeshiko, sambil berusaha gak kontak mata sama Rima.

Amu ngelepasin pelukannya. "Hontou?" tanya Amu memastikan, pake puppy eyes yang ngebling-bling kena efek cahaya lampu *readers : katanya, lampunya mati semua?* *author : a-ano, etoo, mereka ngidupin saklar lampu.. _ _"*

Nadeshiko tambah merinding liat aura ngebunuh Rima tambah pekat. "I-iya, Amu-chan," timpal Nadeshiko yang udah keringet dingin.

* * *

><p>Rima : Awas kalau kamu berani mendekati Amu!<p>

Nadeshiko : eeh? Ini kan cuma sandiwara. Jangan dimasukin ke hati, Rima-chan. Salahin aja author sarap itu yang udah bikin cerita ini. Tanpa dia, Amu-chan pasti gak bakal meluk aku!

Yura : Apaan sih? Yang nyaranin adegan itu kan bukan gue.

Rima : *kaget* loh? Terus siapa?

Yura : *senyum licik* kyahaha, rahasia dong.

Rima : *siap-siap mau nyekik si author*

Utau : Setop! Mendingan ceritanya dilanjutin deh!

* * *

><p>Amu pun akhirnya tersenyum. "Arigato, Nadeshiko ..." Dia pun ngeluyur ke salah satu lorong sambil nyanyi balonku ada dua, gak peduli kalo karakter lainnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliatnya. "Kasian, masa kecil kurang bahagia," gumam Utau, pura-pura sedih.<p>

"Ayo ikutin Amu. Jangan sampai kita semua terpecah belah," saran Ima, yang langsung ngebuntutin Amu dari belakang. Yang lainnya pun juga nyusul, daripada mereka ditinggal.

TBC!

* * *

><p>Yura : Wuahahaha, akhirnya chapter 7 yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu keluar juga *senyum-senyum*<p>

Utau : Huu, dasar author sialan! Pergi-pergi ga bilang-bilang. Lu tau ga sih kalo karakter-karakter di sini udah kelaperan gara-gara gak digaji 2 taun?!

Yura : Kyaahha, maap maap. Gue kan gak update cerita ini gegara makan apel beracun yang dikasih elu 2 taun yang lalu. Jadinya gue tidur hampir 2 taun.

Amu : Terus kenapa bisa bangun lagi?

Yura : Heheee, karna gue dici... aaa! Ittaaaii! UTAAAAUU, LEPASIN RAMBUT GUEEEEH!

Utau : Lu pikir ini dongeng snow white hah?! *ngebentak pake toa*

Yura : A-ampuun, Utaauu. Lepasin guee! Lu demen banget sih ngejambak rambut orang!

Amu : *Cuma liat pake tatapan polos* Minna-sama, silakan review ya? Daripada liat mereka berdua bertengkar terus, hehe.

Yura : Kenapa lama-lama lo jadi kayak Akuto sih?! Motong-motong adegan orang pas lagi bertengka... AAA! UTAU, SIALAN LO! Mana pistol gueee?!

Utau : Diem lo!

Amu : *gak ngerespon* Oke, review yang banyak ya! Makasih yang udah review sebelumnya, maafin si author brengsek itu yang udah telat update, hehe. *nebar-nebar senyum sama bunga kemana-mana*


End file.
